A Frozen Flame
by Yuffie Iero
Summary: The winter war is over and most of the soul reapers have returned to the soul society apart from a few. Some of them are there to protect Karakura town but they need help. What sacrifices will be made?   HitsuKarin  -Some IchiRuki,YoruSoi & IshaHime-
1. Chapter 1:  Prologue

Toshiro's POV

I feel my spiritual pressure slowly fading, the blood running down my face and all the cuts on my body stinging in harmony. I shatter my bankai and fall for the skies onto the streets of Karakura. I hear Matsumoto screaming my name in horror as I fall for the skies. I shut my eyes the fact I am going to land on the concrete streets below is probably inevitable but I hope I can black out again before I have to feel the pain. I feel numb. I stabbed Hinamori, yeah the girl was absolutely crazy but she was like the only family I knew and loved. Apart from Matsumoto I suppose, she was always like a big sister to me, yeah she annoys me to hell but don't all sisters and brothers annoy each other? We were always close since she found me as a child and convinced me to become a shinigami. I love the woman really.

"Toshiro!" an annoyingly familiar voice called out.

Oh no

Blacks Out

Rangiku's POV

"Taicho"

I flash stepped over to my captain who had already crashed on the street in Karakura and ran to his body. I won't let myself lose another that I love today. My tears making a familiar track down my face again as I rush to his side. I see another person by his body, damn please don't tell me there are more humans that can see him. This is gonna be awkward to explain. As I got closer to her though the girl was none other than Karin Kurosaki maybe this wasn't going to be so bad to explain after all.

"Rangiku? Can you help me get him to the clinic?"

"Sure Karin"

For the first time after the war I felt some hope.

* * *

><p>Hi there :D I am Rebecca and I will be your author for this story. Sorry this is short but this is only a brief introduction the chapters will be longer in the future promise :D<p>

Thanks for reading

Rebecca xo


	2. Chapter 2: Don't Touch Her

Kisuke's POV

I was working with Isshin trying to cure the injured now that Aizen was trapped most of the soul reapers had gone home while others came through to protect the town from hollows while the others were recovering. I had been looking around for Ichimaru but was unable to find his body. I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard a beep in my pocket. I looked at my soul pager to see that the gate to and from the Sereitei was closing… fast. I sent an alert to all the people who were passing through then.

I looked up to see Yoruichi and Soi-Fon lying near each other. Neither of them were moving so I assumed that they both needed help. I began to walk over my clogs banging on the floor as I did so. Soi-Fon was the nearest so I went to pick her up first but froze when I heard…

"Don't touch her Kisuke"

I turned around to see Yoruichi lifting her head weakly, her limbs shaking as she tried desperately to move her body off the floor. She gasped out in pain and fell limply back down on the floor panting before trying again. Soi-Fon still wasn't moving and Yoruichi wasn't in a state to move her so I went to pick her up again. I heard the stern and broken voice again.

"I said don't touch her… Kisuke"

I looked up again to see Yoruichi giving me a death glare through her yellow eyes that made my blood run cold. She dragged herself over to Soi-Fon helpless torn body and got into an awkward sitting position next to it. She looked down at her, millions of emotions running through her tearful eyes, affection, concern; you could go on forever really. She moved one of her plaits out of her face and let a tear fall from her cheek onto Soi-Fon's face.

"Kisuke, you need to go. There are people who need your help more than us. The youngest captain is fatally injured and I can feel Rangiku and a spiritual pressure I don't recognise heading towards the Kurosaki clinic with him. His spiritual pressure is fading you need to go!"

Her eyes were pleading me to go, so I respected that and ran to the Kurosaki clinic to see the situation. Every time I saw Yoruichi Sama after a fight, she always somehow looked refreshed. She managed to never spill her blood on her clothes, so seeing her hair and clothes nearly red leaving only small patches of their original colour to be seen was distressing for me. Soi-Fon however was in a worse state. I don't even want to go in to detail.

Karin's POV

As I helped Rangiku carry Toshiro back to the clinic I couldn't help but fell heartbroken about the poor guy being in this much pain. I mean I have been running around town looking for all the injured but I only found one silver haired guy that insisted that he didn't deserve the help as he failed the girl he loved. Poor guy. Toshiro is heavier than he looks but I can't help but notice the trail of tears falling from Rangiku's eyes as we grow nearer to the clinic.

"He's gonna be fine Rangiku" I smiled softly at her

"It's all too much, I can't take all this. First Gin now my Taicho?"

I've heard a lot from Rangiku about Gin but I never actually met him. I hope to someday. But the way Rangiku is talking about him that seems unlikely. We were right on the street on the clinic, cue my dad running towards us and putting Toshiro on the stretcher that he brought with him. Kisuke grabbed the other end and they ran ahead. We ran the rest of the way. I ran up to my room and got my nurses outfit on something tells me they're gonna need me. It would be kinda awkward if Yuzu went in cos she can't actually see him. Rangiku was in the other room getting on her Gigai. I can hear her quiet sobs through the walls and met her in the hall, her eyes red and swollen from crying. She grabbed me into a hug. I didn't fight back we both needed it. I felt awful seeing the young captain this way, it breaks my heart. Not that he can ever know.

We were interrupted by my dad running, or jumping would be a better word, up the stairs.

"Karin we are gonna need you in theatre"

"THEATRE" Rangiku shouted before turning pale and collapsing.

My dad called Yuzu and pulled me into the room. I wasn't sure if I could do this, not to him.

"Relax Karin; you don't have to perform the surgery you just have to pass me the tools"

"Right, thanks dad"

He smiled. I really loved my dad when he is like this. He annoys me most of the time, acting like a child Kenpatchi… Wow I have spent way too much time with soul reapers lately. I foxed my gaze anywhere around the room except the operating table all the way through the surgery. Until my dad finally announced that he was done and moved him into recovery. Rangiku was through the doors as soon as we called her name and she was at the bedside of her Taicho and took his hand. Another two soul reapers followed her through the doors. I had never seen them before but one quite muscular with a shiny bald head and the other had shoulder length black hair with two coloured things coming off one eyebrow.

"Wow Rangiku's gone soft" The bald one announced

"Be quiet you insensitive moon head, why are you here anyway?"

"Well we need a place to stay so…"

"Sorry but this is a medical clinic we need beds for the injured and we can't accept anyone else. That includes you Rangiku… Sorry"

"That's fine I am staying at Orihime's anyway"

"That's not too far. You are more than welcome to visit at any time from 8:30 till 11:00 though."

"…Moon head?"

The other soul reaper looked at the bald one and rolled his eyes.

"I guess that means we are gonna have to go to Keigo's again! You like Keigo's don't you Madarame?"

"Yumichika!"

These guys were really starting to annoy me now.

"Look soul reapers" I said pointing at the two who gave me a shocked look.

"I don't care who you are but this is a medical centre and there are people recovering in here so stop making so much noise and clear off"

"Fine then"

"Goodbye and Rangiku? Wipe your eyes having red eyes is most unbeautiful"

I turned to Rangiku who again had tears rolling down her face and clutched Toshiro's hand in hers as if her life depended on it. His breathing pace then increased and I saw his beautiful turquoise eyes again. They were only open slightly but that was enough for me.


	3. Chapter 3: Needles and Hinamori

Toshiro's POV

I woke up with a load of pains all over my body and opened my eyes to see my faithful lieutenant staring down at me with relief in her eyes. She looked away from me and gestured someone to come over. I then saw the person whose voice was the last I heard before I blacked out. Karin.

"So… You're finally awake huh?"

"Obviously" I shot back

"Jeez no need to be so cold about it, how do you feel?"

"Truthfully? Like crap!"

"Ok. Few things. There are a few wounds on your body that still need stiches and since my dad and Yuzu are out I am the only person available to sort them out."

"Why can't Inoe heal my wounds?"

"Jeez give the girl a break she was injured too you know?"

"Fair enough"

I tried to sit up but Karin immediately pushed me back to lying down.

"What the hell? I'm not even allowed to sit up?"

"Actually no, you've just gone through major surgery to stop internal and external bleeding, your major organs and body is a mess."

"Fine"

"Taicho stop being such a child about this whole thing!"

"Matsumoto, who are you calling a child?"

"I… Uhhhhh?"

"Never mind"

"I better start stitching the remaining wounds"

Karin walked out of the room and returned with what looked like a sewing kit that Ishida would carry around. She took a chair next to the table I was on and sorted out what looked like a needle and thread. What was this? She also walked over to a cupboard and took out a syringe with a giant needle on the end. I had seen these when I went to visit Hinamori but I had never been on the receiving end. This was gonna be interesting to say the least.

Karin's POV

"Ok, have you ever had an injection before?"

"What's one of them?"

"Right, I'll take that as a no. I need to stitch up a wound on your left arm. So I need to inject you in the left arm in order for me to be able to do that ok?"

"Why can't you just stitch it without the injection?"

"Because, it'll hurt like hell if I did. The injection will make sure you don't feel anything."

"What if I don't want it?"

"Then I can't stitch your arm up and it will get infected and fall off"

"O…k then"

Ha always works on the kids! Rangiku also caught what I was thinking and started to giggle silently. I smiled to myself and grabbed the needle and held his arm still. I gave him the injection and looked over at him to see his eyes were screwed shut and he had clenched his teeth together. Who would have thought it? Toshiro Hitsugaya, 'fearless' child 'genius' was that naïve and scared of needles. The though made me want to giggle. I started stitching the wound on his arm shut but he kept squirming.

Toshiro's POV

"Can you keep still for two seconds?"

"But it feels weird!"

"Do you want me to phone Ishida?"

I considered this for a second the kid could sew. But I had seen him work on Kon and the speed and precision of the sewing and the thought of it being on my arm seemed extremely unappealing. So I kept silent.

"That's what I thought"

"Honestly Taicho you're acting like a child who just got threatened with phoning their dad"

"I said quit calling me a child!"

"Fine, just saying no need to go all defensive on me"

We were all silent for a while Karin concentrated on sewing my arm. Being in this situation made me think… How was Hinamori? I decided after a long silence to voice this.

"How is Hinamori?"

They seemed shaken by my question and Matsumoto looked away awkwardly with tears threatening to fall. Karin however dropped the needle she was using to sew up my arm and fidgeted in her seat, I think from that I already knew the answer.

"Toshiro, the blade pierced her heart it stopped… Her spiritual pressure was also destroyed. She's gone Toshiro."

I sighed and blinked back tears threatening to fall. I haven't cried since I was child and Kusaka died. I wasn't gonna start now. I simply nodded and stayed silent. I guess I knew but was in denial.

"I'm sorry Toshiro"

"It's not your fault it is my own, I should have done more to protect her from that bastard Aizen and I could have saved her life."

"This wasn't your fault Toshiro, we both know that and I'm sure she wouldn't want you to think that if she were here"

"Fair enough, she would tell me to move on I suppose"

"You always have me and Rangiku to talk to if you feel the need. It was a lesson I was taught at a very young age, to talk to people about my problems."

"Ichigo taught me that."

"Yeah? Well the thing about my idiot brother is that he obviously doesn't practice his teachings"

"I wasn't that naïve, I knew he was a Shinigami and when I confronted him about it. He denied it."

I smiled and waited for Karin to finish stitching my wounds. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm done, see that wasn't so bad. There was no need to be scared!"

"I wasn't scared"

Could tell that staying with the Kurosaki's was going to have its ups and downs.

Yoruichi's POV

I dismissed Kisuke and he walked away reluctantly with a confused and hurt look in his eyes, I knew he was trying to help but honestly, I didn't need it. I looked down at Soi-Fon's limp body in my arms and shut my eyes allowing tears to fall on her face. Pathetic? Yes, but didn't honestly care right now. I started to use kidou to heal her and shut my eyes so I didn't have to look at the poor girl her mangled barely breathing body in my arms. I needed to heal her she needs it more than me.

The worse injuries on her body had healed but she was still in a bad way. I had been healing her with my kidou for hours and it was getting dark we needed to make a move soon. I had been bleeding the whole time and I was starting to feel too tired to continue and blacked out. The last thing I heard was…

"Yoruichi sama"

Soi-Fon

* * *

><p>Thanks for Reading<p>

Review cookies to all of you who review ;) hint hint :D

Love you all Rebecca xo


	4. Chapter 4: I Have Lost Too Much

Toshiro's POV

It has only really got to me that Hinamori, the sister figure from my childhood is dead and I killed her! The Kurosaki's are being good to me and healing me. My spiritual pressure has returned but I am still in no state to fight hollows. I guess I am gonna have to leave that to Madarame and Yumichika. I know so little of what happened to everyone after the war but I also can't help but wonder why I wasn't taken back to the soul society to be healed with the other shinigami.

"Rangiku?"

"Yes Taicho?"

"How is everyone after the war?"

"Well… Abarai is in a coma and from the last point squad four said that he would be lucky to make even a slight recovery as he is too greatly injured. Ishida is living with Inoue because his house was destroyed. Gin and Hinamori are both dead but there has been no body found for Gin. Kisuke said that Yoruichi and Soi-Fon were both in a critical condition but they resisted help from him and he was told to come and help you. Shunsuei was in a state after fighting the first Espada but is no-where near badly injured. Ukitake has a cold. Rukia and Ichigo are stuck in the Sereitei, Rukia was quite badly injured but Ichigo protected her before too much damage was done. Byakuya came out unscathed; Komumura is fine but drained as he used his bankai a lot in that war and finally I am ok."

"Wow I really missed a lot and Ukitake escaped with just a cold? Seriously?"

"Yes, I know but that's typical for him. Who didn't see that coming?"

"Fair enough"

There was a long silence after that but then we heard a huge commotion in the hallway. Suddenly Karin and Isshin came running through with two… Wait is that Madarame and Yumichika? It was! Damn if they are injured? Who is gonna protect Karakura town? There is no way we are gonna rely on Karakuriser again, also I don't believe this job is one for a quincey! But there are no shinigami left here so I suppose there is no other option. I couldn't send my lieutenant, she has been extremely depressed lately and I don't want her fighting in her current state.

"If that was Madarame and Yumichika… Who is gonna protect Karakura town"

"I could…"

"No Matsumoto… I won't have you fighting in your current state. You need time to rest just like the rest of us!"

"Ok, thank you Taicho"

We stayed in silence for a second, whilst we were thinking about what we could do when we heard Karin.

"I could become a shinigami"

My heart broke the moment she spoke them words. The thought of her in constant danger and fighting against enemies with the power to crush her without a second thought. It was too much, I have already lost too much, if I lost her I think I would despair and die!

"No Karin"

"Why? I could…"

"NO! I have lost too much Karin. I couldn't bear the thought of losing you too!"

"She's right Taicho"

I looked at Rangiku with a shocked expression, she was actually agreeing with this? Where is that woman's head?

"Think about it Taicho, it was gonna happen eventually. I mean with Ichigo's power, we know she would be ok. I see so much of Ichigo in her, the determination, the love and the protectiveness. She also has extremely high spiritual pressure so she would be fine!"

"Why are you both doing this to me?"

"I think even you know it's for the best Toshiro"

"Fine then, I agree on one condition! The only condition is that it must be hyourinmaru that pierces your heart"

"Are you saying that you want to do it yourself Toshiro?"

"Yes"

"Agreed"

Ichigo's POV

Oh great! Stuck in the Sereitei! I just got the news from squad 13 that the, barriers between the worlds is completely closed and the department of research and development is trying to re-open it with no such luck. I am currently in the squad 4 hospital with Rukia because she got injured and I don't plan to leave her side until she gets better! I hope my family are ok, the last I heard from them was that Isshin and Karin were performing emergency surgery on Toshiro. Just then Isane burst through the door completely out of breath.

"Kurosaki! I have news from the world of the living! Apparently Yumichika and Madarame were taken out by an unknown powerful energy."

"Oh… You are telling me this why?"

"Because… If they have been taken out then there are no more available shinigami to protect Karakura town!"

"Damn! We need to get the senkeimon open soon then!"

"Yes we know, there is no evidence though to suggest why it was shut in the first place"

"Well it is only a hunch but I think that it has something to do with Aizen! I feared he would have a back-up plan for if his plan went wrong!"

"Kurosaki that is highly unlikely Captain Yamamoto himself sent his own squad there to see if there was any such evidence of a back-up plan or something we missed!"

"Ok then, I am still going to consider it though!"

"I think the same but it is unlikely. Oh and there has been a great improvement in Rukia's condition and she will be fully recovered in around a week and a half"

"Thanks Isane"

I then leaned my head on the edge of the bed like I always did and fell asleep still holding Rukia's hand.

Karin's POV

We stood round the back of the clinic, Rangiku helping Toshiro to walk there as he is still weak but he did insist he wanted to do it himself. I still don't know whether to be happy or concerned about that!

"Are you ready Karin?"

"Yes Toshiro"

He took his blade from his back and held it in both his hands. It looked like he was making a desperate attempt to make them stop shaking. I smiled softly and put my hands on his to make them stop trembling. He looked at me with a sad and desperate expression as I guided the blade clean through my heart. My spiritual pressure exploded.

Soi-Fon's POV

I carried Yoruichi all the way back to the outside of her house, she was gasping and her chest rose and fell quickly. She was losing too much blood. We both knew that and me being the Taicho of squad two I don't know any healing kidou. I started to see the life fade away from her yellow eyes and her purple hair was now completely red with blood. I began to cry burying my head in her chest as she gave my hand a weak squeeze of reassurance.

"I am sorry Yoruichi senpei, I have failed you! I don't want you to die here in my arms! DON'T LEAVE ME YORUICHI SAMA!"

I then heard a small familiar voice behind me.

"Sōten Kisshun, I reject!"

I saw a familiar orange shield appear around my sensei and begin to heal her. I turned around to see a very ill and pale looking Inoue with her arms around the quincey for support.

"Thank you, Inoue"

I smiled and tears of happiness came to my face as I began to see her get better.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading!<strong>

**Commenters get comment skittles!**

**Hint hint ;)**


	5. Chapter 5: Learn My Name

Karin's POV

I stepped back off Toshiro's blade and looked myself up and down. I was wearing the shinigami uniform and a blade rested at the side of my body. I took the blade in my hands and drew it from my side. It was extremely long but surprisingly light to how much it should weigh. The handle was red and gold and the blade was black. It was pretty awesome; I had a pretty awesome zampakto but I don't know what it does yet, I mean I have seen what Toshiro's zampakto can do and since that day I had always wanted my own and now I had one I was eager to find out what it does. I turned to Toshiro who was leaning against the wall looking slightly baffled.

"Wow! Everything went right for a change!"

"Don't jinx it Taicho!"

"I know but, I still have my shinigami powers from turning her into a shinigami, she didn't die in the process and we are all…"

He was interrupted by an annoying bleeping sound on what looked like his phone. He then looked at me and threw the phone at me.

"It's not a phone; it's a soul pager you can use it to find out where the hollows are and what strength they are. Use it to track the low level hollow that just appeared just down the street from here"

"Ok!"

We ran down the street until we found the hollow. It was huge and quite over whelming, I had only ever kicked soccer balls at small hollows and this was a huge hollow and I was fighting with a short attack range weapon. This was gonna be more difficult than I thought.

"The best thing to do here is to not judge this hollow by its size just because it is a big hollow doesn't mean that it is any more powerful than a smaller hollow. They all have rather low intelligence and this is an extremely low level hollow. Attack it from the back and cut its mask and then you have the best chance to finish this in one blow."

"Got that, thanks Toshiro"

I turned to smile at him and he gave me a small smile and a nod back. Time to face my first hollow with my zampakto. I drew my weapon and held it with both my hands and got into a battle stance, as I was going to make my first strike though. I heard a loud scream. I looked up to see that, the oversized hollow was about to eat a soul, a little boy. I didn't wait to plan my strike I just simply jumped straight into it, swinging my zampakto until it make contact with the arm of the beast. The soul fell from a height as I destroyed the arm, I was relieved to see Rangiku catch the souls and gently set it on the ground. I then planned my final strike I ran round the back of the beast who was howling in pain due to the fact I had just chopped its arm off and I jumped to make my final strike and cut the mask. Once I did so successfully the hollow disappeared leaving no trace of its existence for anyone else to see. I then blacked out.

"_Karin Kurosaki? My wielder?"_

_I opened my eyes to see a tiger made of fire before my eyes. I thought they were deceiving me at first but I realised it was true as I was seeing it._

"_What? Where am I? Who are you?"_

"_It is ok young Kurosaki, I am your zampakto!"_

"_What?"_

"_I will explain, every zampakto has a spirit, I am the spirit of your zampakto!"_

"_Oh, awesome… So what is your name?"_

"_You will speak my name only when you know it!"_

"_What, I won't know it if you don't tell me!"_

"_I will tell you when you are ready to know, but for now you are not ready to know."_

"_If I'm not ready to know then, why am I here?"_

"_I summons you here to see me, your zampakto spirit and tell you what you must to for me to see you worthy of me lending you my power and therefore telling you my name"_

"_Ok… What must I do?"_

"_You must train more Kurosaki, train more and then challenge me when you think you are strong enough. If you beat me then, I will tell you my name."_

"_Ok then, bring it on!"_

"_Did you not listen Kurosaki? You are not ready to challenge me and you will not be ready until next Thursday on the day of the full moon. If you feel you are ready then, you may challenge me. Until that day. Goodbye Kurosaki Karin"_

A bright light shone in my face when I woke up, a large difference from the night scene I had just been to in my dream state? I don't even know what to call it! Still I met my zampakto spirit and it was pretty cool. _One week, Kurosaki Karin. _I could still hear her voice echoing inside my head as I began to sit up and found out that I had been taken home and was lying on my bed. Toshiro was sat at the end of my bed looking at me worryingly; he stood up and walked over to me.

"What happened? How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine Toshiro, I just met my zampakto spirit and it said that I had a week to train until we battle, the stakes? If I win, I learn my zampakto's name. If I lose… I don't even wanna think!"

"I am glad that you are ok, although I am quite surprised that your zampakto contacted you this early after becoming a shinigami. Good job on your first hollow by the way"

"Thanks, hey Toshiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Is it hard? Trying to defeat you own zampakto spirit?"

"Yes, I am not going to lie. Yes it is. It took me five days against Hyourinmaru but the thing is though you don't have to defeat the zampakto just show the fighting skills and stamina worthy of defeating it. Which means you will have to learn a lot of kidou, flash step and martial arts techniques over this week if you have a hope of showing progression and skill. You will also need sword techniques as those matter to the zampakto too."

"Ok, thanks Toshiro. By the way will you help me train?"

"Course I will but there will also be a few people I will need to help you too as I am not in the best physical condition to do this!"

"Thanks"

Toshiro nodded and walked of the room with a stupid grin on his face, I think he is looking forward to training me much more than he is letting on.

Yoruichi's POV

I woke up and I was in my house again and Soi-Fon was grinning down at me her eyes filled with a mixture of relief, admiration and sadness at the same time. I loved the girl really I just wished she had the guts to admit it. I am not going to deprive her of the moment she gets the courage to tell me. I have had to stop myself from doing so many times though. Soi-Fon is many things but when it comes to things like this subtle she is not.

"Yoruichi sama?"

"Yes Soi-Fon?"

"I have something to get off my chest"

Yes!

"What is it Soi-Fon?"

"Well I have been feeling this for quite a while and I think if I tell you then all my problems will be sorted and I won't have to hide anymore!"

YES!

"Go on… Spit it out… What's on your mind Soi-Fon?"

"Well… I dunno how to say this… I don't know how you will react!"

COME ON SOI-FON!

"I'm sure it's nothing that bad… Go on!"

"Well ok then, here it is… I should have told you this years ago!"

GOSH SHE HAS FINALLY PLUCKED UP THE COURAGE TO TELL ME!

"I… I'm jealous of Kisuke!"

…So… Close

* * *

><p><strong>Before you all start... SORRY! I couldn't resist<strong>

**I had to tease you all! HA!**

**Skittles for all! :D**

**Rebecca xo**


	6. Chapter 6: She's Gonna Kill Me

Karin's POV

I went to bed early yesterday so I could get to training at Kisuke's early with Toshiro. We were letting Rangiku rest for a while longer. We walked over to Kisuke's and we didn't even need to knock open the door when he greeted up with a stupid smile and a lolly half hanging out of his mouth.

"Well what do ya no? The shinigami couple are finally here!"

Toshiro and I went positively crimson before yelling at the same time.

"YOUR WRONG!"

"Alright, jeez, No need to go so defensive on me all of a sudden!"

"Alright then what are we gonna be training today?"

"Well, I thought we would start with kidou today if that's ok with you!"

"Ok then!"

"Right then, Tessai and I have already prepared the training grounds so let's go there so I can teach you the basics!"

We followed Kisuke down to the basement and sat on the stone floor.

"Alright, basically kidou is pretty simple to understand. Basically each spell is numbered from 1-99 in strength, .despite this even low level kidou when carried out by an extremely strong shinigami can have devastating effects! Observe"

We turned around to see Kisuke aiming at a target on a large rock in the corner of the room. He put his arms straight out in front of him and faced both palms towards the target.

"Hadō number 1… Shō"

A blue light released from his hands and blew up the rock he was pointing at. My eyes widened, such a small thing could cause that much damage? Toshiro however looked quite unimpressed; although I am pretty sure he has seen this sort of thing many times before so it wasn't really a big deal for him.

"You see? It's as easy as that! Do you wanna try this technique?"

"Sure, why not?"

I walked over to where Kisuke was just stood and repeated the actions that Kisuke had just done the result? Nothing happened… What did I do wrong? I felt two arms snake around my waist and move my wrists gently; I turned to see it was Toshiro and blushed crimson. He seemed to notice and giggled shaking his head while he showed me what to do.

"Focus your spiritual pressure like I taught you last night"

"Ok"

"There you go, repeat the words of the Hadō."

"Hadō number one…"

"And… release"

"SHŌ"

I shouted and watched as a much bigger ball of blue light flew into the rocks ahead and crushed them with a large bang. Toshiro moved his arms and spun me around to say…

"Well done, much better!"

I gave him a genuine smile. I was happy right now, Urahara told me that once I learnt the name of my zampakto then I may be able to access a shikai.

Toshiro's POV

"Karin, keep practicing. Urahara can I talk to you please?"

"Sure young Hitsugaya what is it?"

"Uhhhhh… In private?"

"Oh, ok sure. Be back in a minute Karin"

She didn't answer so my best guess was that she was too busy concentrating anyways. Which is good because, I don't really want her to know about this just yet?

"So what seems to be the problem?"

"When I changed Karin into a shinigami there was no human body left after she transformed, is that a problem?"

"Ah, yes that is. You see, when that happens it means one thing."

"What is it?"

"Her human self-died during the transformation, but her shinigami powers were successfully received. As a result she is no longer human but a full shinigami."

"Damn, why did something like this have to happen? The poor girl she has been through enough looking after me and all the other injured shinigami let alone becoming one in the same week!"

"She is stronger than you think you know!"

"I know she is strong physically, but that's the thing. I don't know how emotionally strong she is!"

"Mumbles probably not very since you won't admit your feelings for her!"

"What?"

"Nothing! Look, it'll be fine. If you want I will tell her but you still have to be there when I do!"

"We should tell her now, she has the right to know as soon as possible so we can come up with a plan for what we are gonna explain to the other Kurosaki's cos just a tip, you should be more scared of Ichigo rather than Karin… let's face it, the girl adores you, she could never get too mad!"

(A Few Minutes later)

"WHAT?"

"I thought you said she wouldn't freak?"

"Well then Toshiro Hitsugaya, how would you react if someone came up to you and told you, that you died yesterday?"

"Fair point… but I have some Gigai going cheap of you want one you know!"

"THAT'S THE LEAST OF MY WORRIES RIGHT NOW MR HAT AND CLOGS!"

"I'm really sorry Karin! I have disappointed you… again!"

"Look Toshiro, I don't blame you it wasn't your fault it was just a huge shock to suddenly to be told that I died yesterday and that I am now full shinigami!"

"Really? Is that the truth?"

"It is!"

I smiled and she hugged me, not tight enough to suffocate me like Matsumoto does but it was… Pleasant all the same, I felt a bit tingly inside. What the devil does this girl do to me?

Uryuu's POV

I carried Orihime all the way back to her house and laid her down on the sofa she was breathing heavily, sweating like mad and looked deathly pale.

"You know you really overdid it by healing Yoruichi"

"What was I supposed to do Uryuu? I couldn't let her die?"

"True but you must understand that sometimes it's ok not to save everyone. You're too selfless!"

"Thanks… I think"

"It was meant as a compliment!"

I poured her a glass of water and helped her sit up to drink it. She seemed to look a bit better once she had drank the water. She must be dehydrated by the fever she has. The dark rings around her eyes showing the lack of sleep she had over the last few days. I picked her up and took her into her bedroom and went to lay her down on the bed when I realised she was already sleeping and she was clutched to the front of my shirt as if her life depended on it. I smiled to myself before lying down next to her on the bed. She stirred but she didn't wake and she nuzzled herself further into my chest and I signed in contentment. This is the way I had always wanted it to be. I closed my eyes and was knocked out in a second.

Yoruichi's POV

Ever since I heard Soi-Fon say that she was jealous of Kisuke she had been going on about why for hours now. Finally when I though she was gonna admit to me that she liked me she goes on and on about this again? Little did I know that the next words she said were going to change the way I saw this conversation forever.

"… and I thought you liked Kisuke, so I was really jealous cos I liked you…"

She slapped her hand over her mouth when she realised what she said and I pretended to act really surprised.

"Yoruichi sama! Please don't hate me… I was only…"

"Soi-Fon… Do you have any flipping idea how many years I have been waiting for you to say them words?"

"Uhhhhh… Yoruichi…"

"Soi-Fon… Shut up"

With that I pulled her face to mine and attacked her lips with a very rough kiss. She looked like an embarrassed tomato!

* * *

><p><strong>It's half term! Woop!<strong>

**Skittles for all!**

**Also I can finally go to subway and order a cheese and ham toastie, LIKE A BOSS!**

**Till next time fanfictioners**

**Rebecca xo**


	7. Chapter 7: I Have No Regrets

Karin's POV

Well it has been 4 days since my encounter with my zampakto spirit and I have finished learning all the techniques of a shinigami with 2 days to spare. Toshiro said I should probably rest tomorrow ready for the battle at midnight and today I should spend practicing on hollows and in the basement at Urahara's. I do feel a bit tired after none stop training but I like being a shinigami and I like the feeling of being more powerful than my feeble human self. I mean sure I was stronger than your average human but I hated having to be saved like a damsel in distress that's not really me.

"Well, well young Kurosaki! Practicing again down here are we?"

"Yes, I need to be ready. I don't know what to expect so I am gonna take it as the worst"

"My, my… I must admit you don't rush things as much as your brother. He didn't even bother to learn the other techniques other than using his sword. I'm sure you would give him a run for his money in a fight!"

"Well, that's reassuring to hear at least. If Ichigo can win with nothing but a sword."

"Still expect the worst though, Yoruichi was there when he was trying to achieve bankai and she said it would have been over a day quicker if he had taken the time to learn the other techniques so your way is much better really."

"Thanks Urahara! For all your help!"

"Well speak of the devil! Yoruichi, Soi-Fon welcome!"

"Kisuke, how has the training been going?"

"It is going extremely well; young Kurosaki here has managed to master the basics of each technique!"

"Good, those techniques will come in handy."

"Anyways I was wondering you two… Would you be willing to give her a demonstration on flash step and fighting without zampakto's. You two are the best at them sorta things."

"Sure, why not. You up for it Soi-Fon?"

"Ok, Urahara? Why don't you do a demonstration with us too?"

"…I… will pass thanks!"

"How come? As you said before it will be a good chance to see the masters at work. If you think your good then why don't you challenge me?"

"Now, now Soi-Fon! You can beat the crap outta him later!"

"Ok! Yoruichi sama!"

"Right then, you ready you two?"

"Sure, don't hold back Soi-Fon!"

"Wasn't planning on!"

Soi-Fon and Yoruichi then disappeared, I presumed they were using flash step. They then reappeared on a rock on the other side of the basement using a series of cripplingly high kicks and aggressive looking punches. The one on the receiving end stood unfazed and just dodging by flipping and jumping in all directions the other flash stepping after them! Their punches didn't seem to hurt the other but they were being thrown fast in all directions. Kicked were the others head should be but them disappearing as they did so. I must admit that it was impressive and sure as hell I don't think I'll ever get that good at anything like that. They finally finished when Yoruichi pull Soi-Fon into a headlock and kissed her on the cheek.

"I know what you're thinking… Don't forget though that these two have had over 100 years to perfect this and you have had a day's training in this."

"That was really amazing!"

"Thanks"

Yoruichi smiled, her arm was around Soi-Fon who was slowly turning red. I then felt another presence in the basement. It was Toshiro and Rangiku! Probably checking up on how the training is going.

"How's it going down here?" 'Told you'

"It's good but I feel feeble compared to what I just saw!"

"Yoruichi and Soi-Fon? Yeah them two are extremely worthy of their skills and Soi-Fon her title!"

"Well Kisuke we are gonna make a move"

"Bye Yoruichi…"

Before he could finish they had both gone? Wow, they are quick!

"You ready to call it a day Karin?"

"Yeah! I'm really tired!"

"Rest well tonight and tomorrow so you are ready!"

"Yes mum!"

Rangiku giggled as a mark of annoyance appeared on Toshiro's head as I walked over to them ready to go home.

Rukia's POV

I woke up and I was in the hospital. I sat up to see my brother in the doorway.

"Ni-sama!"

"Rukia… What is that idiot doing with your hand?"

"What?"

I looked down to see my hand in someone else's and looked to the chair next to my bed to see who it was. When I looked I saw Ichigo's head on the bed resting on the bed while his body remained in the chair. I couldn't help but think that it was sorta cute.

"Scatter senbonzakura!"

"Do don't Byakuya…"

Too late, let's just say that it woke Ichigo up!

(An hour later)

Ichigo's POV

"Well we have put bandages on all the wounds but his hand will take a while to heal so for the time being we are gonna have to say that you can't hold anything in that hand for a while"

I swear I saw a smug grin on Byakuya's face.

"It will be healed fully in about a week!"

"A WEEK? Damn!"

"I know but you are not an emergency case so I can't use Kidou as it will waste the energy that could be used on more severe cases!"

"That's ok, thanks Isane!"

She smiled and walked out of the room when I heard her talking to Byakuya.

"That was a tiny bit harsh don't you think?"

"I have no regrets!"

I swear I am gonna kill this guy!

Uryuu's POV

It has been a few days since Orihime healed Yoruichi and she is starting to get much better! Her fever has gone down and she can walk on her own without losing balance and falling over. I hated to see her in so much pain; I care about her more than I care to admit. In a way I am kinda glad my house got destroyed, it's an excuse to see her more! Her smile, her eyes and her glowing aura. It makes me feel warm and alive. I can smile freely ad not have to put up with smart ass comments every two seconds! The only problem with her is that she is too selfless and she needs to think about herself rather than others more. Like the other day when she made herself more ill when she healed Yoruichi. I just wanna help the girl but I fear I can't help her if she can't help herself!

* * *

><p><strong>Haha poor Ichigo!<strong>

**I have no regrets though!**

**Sorry I skipped forward past the other lessons!**

**I just thought that they would get a bit boring and**

**I wanna get on with the story!**

**SKITTLES AND COOKIES FOR ALL**

**Comments please**

**Rebecca xo**


	8. Chapter 8: The Battle Begins

Toshiro's POV

It is the night of the challenge. I can only hope that Karin will use the techniques she learned wisely. I wish that there was something I could do to help her but, there is nothing. The battle will go on in her inner world and there is no way I can go there and Hyourinmaru won't get involved. I was wondering though, what would have happened if Ichigo was here? What would he do to me? Behead me? I think he would most certainly take things the wrong way and attack me without another thought. I was quite worried for when he came back and saw Karin like this, the senkeimon won't stay shut forever! Karin's hands were shaking in her lap and she had a pained expression on her face, I hated to see the girl like this but I'm not exactly an expert on 'comforting'. I decided to try anyways, well here goes nothing. I took both her hands and held them in my own, she opened her eyes and looked at me with I confused expression.

"You're gonna be fine Karin. I know you will, you need to have more faith in your own ability!"

"I know but… I really hope I can do this!"

"You will don't worry, the more you stress yourself out the more difficult it will be to win this battle!"

"Thanks Toshiro"

She smiled and pulled me into a hug. It was pleasant as I always say but I can't help but still feel slightly awkward but the warm feeling in my stomach makes me wanna stay like this forever. I saw Rangiku walk in over Karin's shoulder, she gave me a shocked expression that I ignored and looked at the clock on the wall. It was a few seconds to midnight; I shut my eyes and feel Karin's body go limp in my arms. She had gone to her inner world and the battle had begun. Rangiku walked over to me and helped me move Karin so she was lying on her bed like normal and walked out of the room.

"Taicho are you sure this battle will only last two days?"

"Pretty sure, Karin is a Kurosaki. So that makes it quite unpredictable but she is strong and I have faith in her!"

"Then so do I!"

Rangiku's POV

I have been noticing a big change in the captain lately. I have noticed that when he is with Karin he so much more at ease and when she is away he is tense. I think my Taicho is in love, I have feared being in love for many years now. Since Gin left and then died in my arms. I think about him, every night and sometimes I cry for him too. I loved him, why did he leave me? As I walk to Orihime's and the tears cloud my eyes once again, I spot something out the corner of my eye. In a dark alley I saw someone in a heap on the floor so I ran over to them and turned the body around.

"Are you alri…?"

The eyes, the hair and that unmistakable smile. Gin!

"Ran…gi...ku… you… you… came… back to m…e!"

"GIN! Jeez your freezing, come on I need to move you!"

"But… Ran…giku… I fail…ed you!"

"You could never fail me, come on! You need to be healed"

I grabbed him and flash stepped away. I started to feel a tingle of hope in the bottom of my stomach.

Karin's POV

I woke up in the middle of a field and again it was midnight and I knew it was time for my challenge to begin. I stood up to see the fire tiger standing majestically opposite me.

"Well Karin Kurosaki, do you believe you are ready to battle for the right to know my name?"

"Yes, I accept the challenge."

"Well I have to admit that I am extremely impressed with the amount of training you have done, I am quite eager to see how you put them into practice!"

"Well then, let's get started!"

"For this battle, you have an unlimited amount of weapons. I only have one, your task is simple disarm me and then you will know my name. This challenge will end when I am disarmed. It may sound too simple but there are a few catches, I am also allowed to attack and inflict any injury upon you that I choose and no one is allowed to surrender. In other words this battle could go on for eternity, also the longer this takes the more tired you will become. The more tired you become the less chance you have to defeat me!"

"Understood!"

"So you are willing to risk spending an eternity in your head rather than with you shinigami captain lover?"

"Don't go there!"

"Fine then, for this though I will have to revert to a more relevant form rather than this tiger as paws aren't ideal for holding a sword!"

Flames erupted around the tiger and I squinted and took a few steps backwards from the heat. The flames died down to leave a tanned woman with crimson hair, yellow eyes; she wore a shiny tiger print cat suit with knee length black flat boots and her face still had the tiger black markings. She was holding a sword next to her that was identical to my own.

"For what it is worth I will give you a hint, this is the original sword the sword that you wielded before you left for this world so, do not underestimate it or you will die!"

I took a deep breath and got into my battle stance as my zampakto spirit did the same, adrenaline pumping through my veins I began to flash step towards her as she did towards me and we crossed swords for the first time. Let the battle begin!

Toshiro's POV

I can feel Karin's spiritual pressure fluctuating, it means that the battle has already started. I have faith in the girl but she will never win if she doesn't have faith in herself! Then again if she overestimates the enemy that that's a tiny bit better than underestimating… I suppose. What did I get her into? Ichigo is gonna kill me when he gets back! Might as well make the most of life while I have it! I looked down at her again; she looked peaceful like this almost like she was asleep. I shut my eyes and tried to make contact with my zampakto.

"Hyourinmaru… How are they doing?"

"Jeez child, have some patience the fight hasn't even properly started yet there is no way of telling who is winning and who is losing yet!"

"…Ok"

I have this instinct to protect her and not being able to is driving me mad! I wish I could just go inside her head and help her, but I can't!

"When are you going to admit to yourself that you 'like' her child?"

"I do like her… as a friend?"

"That's not what I mean! I mean 'like' like!"

"…What?"

"Jeez are you really that stupid?"

"Watch it Hyourinmaru or I will ask Head Captain to melt you!"

"Oh come on! I mean you love her!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do!"

"I do?"

"Yes child, yes you do!"

"How the hell do you know anyway?"

"Look I live inside your soul I know all you desires and your fears and you love this girl but is scared of commitment after 'Hinamori'" he spat her name.

"You only disliked her because her zampakto's ability was fire!"

"Not true! I despised the way she idolised Aizen, the girl was insane! Not even in a good way! You know that and yet you throw that to the back of your mind because you loved her as a sister!"

"So what if I did? I couldn't hate her all of a sudden?"

"I wasn't asking you to hate her… Maybe just, dislike or 'I will avoid you at all costs'… sort of relationship?"

"…You feel that strongly about this?"

"Yes!"

"Fine then, I will tell her… At the opportune moment!"

"FINALLY!"

"You do realise that you sound extremely childish throughout that whole conversation?"

"SAYS THE SHINIGAMI WHO DIDN'T KNOW WHAT 'LIKE' LIKE MEANS!"

"I'm gonna rest now, you should too"

"Fine then!"

* * *

><p><strong>HYOURINMARU RAGE :D<strong>

**I loved writing this chapter! Sorry it's up so late! :D**

**Anyways reviews please?**

**Thanks :D**

**Rebecca xo**


	9. Chapter 9: The Battle: Day One

**Hello all! :) Just thought I would give you the next chapter tonight cos I love you all!**

**Anyways some of you guys have messaged me to ask the following questions and I am gonna answer them on here so you can all see the answers anyways lets crack on :)**

**Q: What is Karin's zampakto's name and ability? TELL ME PLSSSSS!**

**A: Well… you will find out next chapter!**

**Q: Hi :D I was just wondering. If Gin was there the whole time, why didn't someone find him earlier?**

**A: Well I can understand why you ask that and the answer is he wasn't there the whole time and you will find out more about what happened to him in future chapters!**

**If you have questions then ask me them in the reviews or message me and I will be glad to answer them on here!**

**I will stop rambling now and get on with the chapter.**

**BYE! Rebecca xo**

* * *

><p>Karin's POV<p>

This is embarrassing! Only one hour gone and I have already used 30 weapons… Make that 31. Gosh I didn't know that it would be this hard to defeat my zampakto and to be honest by the way things are going I haven't got a hope of winning this fight. I haven't even inflicted an injury yet and yet I have so many burns and blisters on my body already! To be honest I don't think this is even possible, she has the original sword and I only have this replica, which also puts me at a disadvantage.

"Come on Kurosaki I know you can do better than this. Or have you suddenly turned weak? Even though this sword is no match for you, it is rude not to make even a small effort you know!"

"You… bitch!"

"Sticks and stones, young Kurosaki!"

She lunched towards me again and I flash stepped away.

"Hadō number 33, Sōkatsui"

The area around the spirit became cloudy with smoke as I blew up the rocks behind where she once stood. I then heard a swooping sound behind me and turned to see her go to slash me across the face. My sword connected with hers as we both battled though I was struggling as the blade snapped she back handed me across the face sending me rolling across the floor and into a large rock pile on the floor effectively cracking my spine.

"COME ON GET UP THIS FIGHT ISN'T OVER YET!"

"I… wasn't… planning on… that being the… end"

"Good, now show me what you can REALLY do. The warm up is over now… LET'S GET SOME REAL ACTION HERE!"

"Bring it on!"

"I like the spirit!"

She laughed manically as our swords clashed again, truth being I had never been so scared in my life. The question is what was I scared of? The blade? Her experience? Or my enemy? Yet another sword snapped in my hands and I decided to jump before she had time to strike back.

"Bakudō number 61 Rikujōkōrō"

Six rods of light appeared around her trapping her as she looked up at me smiling, I flash stepped to the ground and cut her across the stomach. I looked back; she didn't even wince in pain. In fact she did quite the opposite; she turned to me and giggled.

"My dear Karin that is the best move you have made in the whole fight. It is an extremely bad shame that it was so weak. She shattered the light prison around her and took a look down at the rip in her cat suit which the cut revealed the skin across her stomach unharmed. My eyes widened at this, I knew that was a clear hit? Why wasn't she bleeding? Why had she been able to break free of that Kidou so easily?

"Wondering how Kurosaki? In which case I revert to my previous statement, that attack was good but it was too weak!"

She ran towards me and slashed me across the cheek, it left a burning sensation where the slash was and I felt the blood pour from the wound down my face.

"Do you have any faith within yourself Kurosaki?"

"Not really, when I came here and begum to fight you… I realised that it was gonna be a David and Goliath battle! You have way more experience than I do and I can tell by your attitude that you are confident that I will lose"

"Well then, take a few leaves out of my book and carry on!"

She ran towards me again this time she didn't have her sword in hand but started to kick and punch any flesh she was fast enough to get to. I tried to dodge the worst of them but they kept coming which meant I failed most of the time. She left me when I was on my knees coughing up blood and looked down at me with an ashamed expression. She then took her sword and stabbed me in my lower left arm which luckily isn't the one I use to handle my sword. I groaned in pain and held my arm as she continued to look down at me with a blank and vacant expression. Now I was really starting to get really angry. I stood up and charged towards her sword in hand, she didn't move a muscle her sword was by her side and she continued to stare ahead with the vacant expression. I lunched and she put her hand out and stopped the blade with her bare hands. She the snapped the blade and threw it aside. She then slashed my neck missing my jugular by a few inches. I was once again on the floor, on my knees coughing up blood. She stepped over to me and looked at the sky.

"Well done you have lasted the first day. Now… How many years do you think you can keep this up for? 5, 10, 20? Or are you wondering how you are gonna survive the first year? Well… I am afraid that you are gonna have to hurry this sword is getting rusty because so much of your blood is on it!"

I gasped and writhed on the floor in pain. She shrunk down to my level.

"You have a minute to get up and continue the fight or I will stab this blade through your heart and leave you powerless and stuck inside your own head!"

To me that didn't really sound appealing so I struggled to stand again and take my stance when some words that Toshiro told me once again echoed in my brain.

"_Remember Karin, don't underestimate the enemy but don't overestimate them either. Doing either could cost you the fight; you are a talented shinigami Karin… Have faith!"_

"_Well then you need to take a leaf from my book and carry on!"_

I know now, I know what I have done wrong. In the next 24 hours, I am determined to rectify that mistake!

Toshiro's POV

"Hyourinmaru, has there been any developments in their battle?"

"Yes, Kurosaki is in a critical condition. Her neck has been cut and her arm was stabbed a few hours ago, she has used all her opening wisely but her attacks are too weak to inflict injury. As a consequence she is yet to inflict a single injury on her zampakto spirit"

"Damn, is there any way she could turn this around. Her fighting tactics are good but she needs more fuel behind her attack for them to have effect. I fear she has no faith she can win this, I also think there could be a chance of her losing if she doesn't get her act together soon"

"I was wondering… What is the worst consequence of her losing?"

"She will be left powerless and stuck in her own mind for an eternity for accepting the challenge and failing to deliver!"

I felt my heart sink at the though, she can't lose! She just can't! If she loses this, I dunno what I would do with myself? What would I tell everyone else, what would I tell her family? What would I tell Ichigo? Finally the most important thing, I would never have been able to tell her what I truly think about her. Her losing, would kill me in a million ways.


	10. Chapter 10: The Battle: Day Two

Karin's POV

I stood before her again and drew my sword. My spiritual pressure started to flare around me as I stood trying to come up with a battle strategy. My zampakto stands parallel to me as we stare into each other's eyes. She smiles smugly and draws her own sword and also gets into her stance, her smile changing to a toothy grin. She began to charge towards me and I dodged by flash stepping behind, reappearing directly behind her and cutting across the back. I jumped backwards before she could retaliate and looked up at her with desperate eyes. She smiled and put her sword away.

"Well done, you have inflicted your first in jury in this battle. You also picked a good spot to cut me; you have made my moves more limited and slowed me down giving you a slight advantage. Still don't underestimate me… The cost could be deadly!"

"Wasn't planning on, just because I have cut you doesn't mean you are any weaker necessarily."

"You know… You are doing well, you have yet to underestimate your enemy but you still need to stop and think about your enemy's weaknesses and evaluate if you are overestimating them too!"

"That's enough chatter!"

"You seriously need to consider what I am… FINE THEN NEVERMIND!"

She drew her weapon again, her eyes flickering with flames of fury. She then ran towards me again ad out swords crossed, she began to cackle again when the weapon snapped in my hands and it was immediately replaced with a new one at my side identical to the last. I flew backwards my back hitting a rock… hard. I hissed in pain as she flew towards me again the point of her sword the top of the flying spirit. I dodged and once again appeared behind her body she turned and crossed swords with me once again.

"That technique won't work again!"

"I was just trying to get you where I wanted you!"

I kicked her hard in the stomach and she went flying into the rocks that I had a few seconds ago. The rocks caved in and she emerged from the fog panting slightly with blood running down her face, she laughed and grabbed her sword from her side and pointed it in my direction.

"Another good attack and effective! Wow who are you and what have you done with Karin Kurosaki?"

"Please don't be sarcastic with me; we need to get the fight done with so I can go already!"

"Only when you think clearly, stop getting stressed and stop at all opportunities you get will you realise what you have to do to win and how stupid you have been!"

"Fine then!"

I stopped for a minute and thought about the whole fight… In the beginning I was so scared and focused on that fact that her sword was the original and mine were replicas and that I didn't stand a chance. Today I had been a bit more confident because I had to be. I knew that if I embraced the fear and let it take over, I was gonna lose. I still need to evaluate strengths and weaknesses though. I had a theory, I just needed to bide time whilst I am testing it!

Toshiro's POV

"Hyourinmaru?"

"… Sorry what?"

"What are you doing now?"

"What does it matter to you?"

"…Hyourinmaru just tell me!"

"Fine… If you must know I am planning how many ways I am gonna kill Karin's zampakto spirit!"

"… Why?"

"Because GENIUS I don't like her!"

"Why not?"

"You will find out later now… What did you want? Oh let me guess how is your lover doing?"

"She isn't my lover!"

"…Yet!"

"Hyourinmaru!"

"Fine keep your wig on! Well then, she has successfully performed two very effective attacks!"

"Oh thank lord!"

"Well don't feel too happy, she has two infected stab wounds, blood loss, fatigue and is struggling! At this rate I still have doubts!"

"You could be slightly less direct about it… Jeez!"

"WELL SORRY LOVER BOY BUT WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY? Oh your lover might have a few small injuries that might have got a tiny bit infected and she might be holding a big pointy knife at someone who also has a big pointy knife and they may be running very fast towards each other pointing the pointy end towards the other…"

"Ok you've made your point!"

"Direct it is then! As I was saying, there is very little hope and basically I really wanna kill that zampakto spirit! If Karin fails and gets stuck in her own head will you let me kill it!"

"HYOURINMARU! SHE WON'T FAIL! I HAVE FAITH IN HER AND SO SHOULD YOU!"

"… I have some faith in her, after all… She's a Kurosaki! They are the most… unpredictable creatures"

"Fair enough, even so I still have faith in her abilities more than her unpredictable side!"

"It's about fifty, fifty to me!"

"Oh be quiet!"

Karin's POV

I looked at my side; I had a huge gash up the side of my body, I touched the wound and looked at my hand to see it covered in blood… There's a surprise! I turned and got ready for my hopefully 'final' strike! My zampakto spirit also turned around with the same look as me, I think we were both thinking the same thing and trying to achieve the same goal.

"Ready for this final strike… Kurosaki?"

"You bet!"

We looked each other in the eye and readied ourselves to charge, we both began to charge with our swords in front of our bodies. Our swords crossed and CRACK my eyes widened as blood ran down my hands my heart still pumping from the adrenaline, my zampakto spirit looked unfazed and was still looking me in the eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for Reading<strong>

**I'm sorry it's late! I will update as much as possible tonight promise :)**

**I will tell you the name of the spirit in the next chapter! It was gonna be this one but hey… Plans change and I didn't like the first draft of this chapter with the name so I had to change plans but I will make sure whether I like it or not it is in the next chapter!**

**Love you all, send your questions if you want them answered!**

**Rebecca xo**


	11. Chapter 11: On Her Knee's

Karin's POV

My eyes widened as my zampakto spirit dropped her weapon and fell on her knees; I saw her red blood on my sword and gasped slightly.

"Oh my god are you gonna be ok?"

"Yeah I'm gonna be fine Karin but you won, you disarmed me which means you have earned the right to learn my name! When you wake up from here go to a large area and say my name, I will then teach you my abilities and you will have achieved shikai. You have done well and your first lesson with me is complete. Lesson one, have faith in yourself and do not over or underestimate your enemy!"

"Thank you, it took a while but I got your message after a while!"

"You're welcome young Kurosaki, I suppose I should have gone easier on you but you won't have these injuries when you wake up so… You will not feel the pain for much longer! If you must know I wasn't gonna kill you or stab you with that last strike I was just seeing if you would have cowered away and you passed the test by facing me. I wasn't exactly expecting you to go as far as to stab me in the shoulder but, I guess I deserved that!"

"Oh… yeah… Sorry about that!"

"Like I said it doesn't matter, I will be healed in a second when I decide to be. Anyways… my name!"

"Ah yes, I have been looking forward to this moment for a while!"

"Anyways my name is Honoo Tora (Flame Tiger)"

"Honoo Tora?"

"Yeah! I will let you go now, find a place to practice and call me out when you are ready!"

Toshiro's POV

"HELL YEAH GO KARIN!"

"What is it now Hyourinmaru?"

"Oh… sorry but you now officially have my blessing to marry this girl!"

"WHAT?"

"She stabbed her zampakto spirit in the shoulder and she is on her knees!"

"Does that mean she won?"

"Yeah but… Oh my god! I am gonna… Die from laughter!"

I kept hearing Hyourinmaru's roars of laughter in my head repeatedly after I had heard what had happened to her and I didn't really care, I was over the moon that Karin won and that she had achieved shikai state. I just wonder what her ability is; usually it matches personality so… I held that thought as I heard Karin's bed creak and I turned to see Karin sat up gripping her head slightly. I ran over and hugged her as soon as I got chance, which isn't really like me but still I just simply didn't care right now.

"Toshiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you been here ever since I went into the fight?"

"Yeah, every minute!"

"I can tell, you really smell. You didn't even take a shower?"

"Uhhhhh… I…"

"That's really cute, but please take a shower before I go and find out what my zampakto's abilities are!"

"Ok"

I blushed lightly and went into the bathroom to shower and clear my head after the two days I was in there. A shinigami only needs food if there spiritual pressure is low so there was really no reason for me to leave the room. I was just glad that Karin was back, I had been lonely only talking to Hyourinmaru over the past few days and I actually think he has gone insane too!

"HEY I RESENT THAT!"

I smiled and shook my head; I wouldn't have life any other way right now!

Karin's POV

I changed while Toshiro was in the shower to my black skinny jeans, red tank top and red converse. I also had a snack whilst I waited cos I has had gotten quite hungry over the last few days but was full to bursting after two mouthfuls of cereal which wasn't like me really. I was currently using a Gigai that Urahara had leant me and some soul candy right now. I still don't get why there is a duck on top of this though? Apparently they didn't have anything else in at the moment cos a bunny called chappy is apparently popular with a certain Rukia and she had ordered the whole of the stock for herself. I suppose that's fair enough, at the end of the day I don't care what I get, as long as it's what I need! I waited in the hall for Toshiro who came down wearing a plain sleeveless purple t-shirt with a black scarf, baggy pants and black trainers. He looked up and smiled.

"You ready?"

"Sure"

I opened the door and we set off for Urahara's shop, if something went wrong at least it was only the shop that was getting blown up and not half of town. We strolled casually in a comfortable silence and when we reached there it seemed Urahara was already ready for us there! We were greeted by Tessai.

"Hello there, I guess you have come to use the training grounds"

"Yeah, that's why we're here!"

"Good, my boss likes working with new power. You know what to do right?"

"Yeah sure I do!"

"Ok then, he is waiting for you down there!"

We walked down to see 'Mr Hat and clogs' stood there with a fog watch in his hands; he looked up at us and smiled, putting the watch away in the process.

"Ah, young Karin and Hitsugaya. Not a second late I see, how pleasant. Unlike Ichigo who was always a little slow to come here for help. I honestly have no idea why he doesn't visit me these days"

"Yeah… No idea" Toshiro stressed the no.

"Now, now let's just see this ability! I assume your zampakto spirit told you what to do?"

"Yes, I'm sure it'll be ok here but she did say keep everyone out of the way before I release my zampakto."

"Ok then, come on captain we had better move then!"

"Ok"

I watched as they both moved back and held my sword in both hands.

"Prowl Honoo Tora!"

I watched as flames flared outwards and the blade of my sword turned to flames. The blade seemed to melt thinner and longer as it was still burning and once it stopped I took a look at the blade I was holding, it was much thinner this time but the top of the blade curved slightly in the shape of a claw there was a tiger also engraved onto the midnight black blade, the handle once again was red and gold but there was a scarlet ribbon hanging off the hilt with a golden tiger on it. I loved every aspect of it, it was unique and much like my own individual style. I saw Toshiro step back slightly in shock and Urahara had a huge grin on his face. I continued to look over the sword when I saw my zampakto spirit once again out of the corner of my eye. I looked over and she was completely uninjured and smiling at me. Let the training begin!

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you like the zampakto! <strong>**Honoo Tora (Flame Tiger)**

**You don't know how nervous I have been to write this part because I was worried people would be disappointed! You will find out the abilities next chapter!**

**Please review or inbox me to give me questions, suggestions and even your opinion**

**About Karin's zampakto and abilities!**

**Thanks hope you like it**

**Rebecca xo**


	12. Chapter 12: Hyourinmaru?

Karin's POV

I looked over at my zampakto spirit who was smiling and she began to walk over to me.

"Right then, I had better begin training with you then! Ok… you may release shots of energy from your zampakto similar to Zangetsu but these ones are made of fire give it a go!"

I swung my sword in a similar way to Ichigo and a blade of fire came off the end in an arch shape and flew in the opposite direction than intended nearly crashing into Urahara and Toshiro who managed to flash step out of the way no problem.

"SORRY GUYS!"

"It's fine, we're fine. Just focus on your training!"

"That may have ended up shooting the wrong way but you did manage to fire a shot at will. Attacks are more powerful when you know the name so I will tell you the name of this attack. It is called Kasai piasu kiba it is an extremely powerful attack. To aim it though you need to draw the arch using the tip of your sword from the beginning of the attack rather than just the end, then it will go in the direction the middle of the arch is facing. Give it another try now!"

"Kasai piasu kiba"

I swung the sword again focusing on drawing the arch with the tip of the sword and managed to fire a better shot but my aim still wasn't amazing.

"That's fine; we can work on aim another time, this attack however is not your swords special ability. Once the tiger on the blade has turned red that means that you can use another attack, it doesn't take long to charge and it's pretty easy to use, when you point your sword at the enemy and shout my name I will come out in tiger form and attempt to claw, bite and burn the enemy. Once achieved I will scatter and return to the sword, this attack is quite effective on certain types of zampakto, most wielders are defenceless against this. I will return now so you can put this technique into practice!"

"Honoo tora!"

I shouted pointing my zampakto at a pile of rocks, a tiger then ran out the end of my sword and charged at the rocks fangs and claws at the ready, she then pounced and destroyed the pile before scattering and returning to the sword. Wow, this power was pretty awesome!

"You bet it's awesome!"

"What? Where are you?"

"Oh yeah, we can have conversations in your head when you open and close the link between us!"

"Cool, so we can like talk?"

"Yeah and the best part? No one outside your head can hear us!"

"That's amazing!"

"I know, final bit of info. This zampakto can only be handled by you, if you give it to anyone else or if anyone else copies this imparticular zampakto it burns them when they touch it and their abilities turn against them. This is your individual zampakto Karin; no one else can even touch it!"

"I could get used to this whole shinigami business!"

"It's fun, keep training! See you when you wanna bankai!"

I giggled and put my zampakto away and walked over to Urahara and Toshiro. Toshiro still looked a slight bit dumbfounded and Urahara still had a huge grin on his face.

"So then Kurosaki, you have a fire type zampakto? That's pretty awesome!"

"I like it too! It's cool and I have grown to like my zampakto spirit now we aren't at each other necks anymore!"

"Catching flies Hitsugaya Taicho?"

"Huh?"

I giggled as Toshiro rolled his eyes. When I was distracted by a voice in my head!

"Oi Karin!"

"Yeah?"

"Ask Toshiro to bring Hyourinmaru out and let me out too!"

"Why?"

"It'll be funny!"

"…O…k then!"

I closed our link and turned to Toshiro.

"Toshiro?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you let Hyourinmaru out a sec?"

"Yeah why?"

"I dunno? My zampakto asked!"

"…Ok then."

Hyourinmaru appeared in front of us with his greenish blue hair neatly flowing down his back. A light blue cross on the skin of his face and light blue eyes, he was wearing a royal purple kimono and a blue shirt underneath. My zampakto then materialised next to him with her tiger cat suit and red hair.

"HYOURINMARU"

She shouted excitedly going to pounce on him and me blocked by placing his hand in the direction she was pouncing from making her slam into it and fall to the floor.

"Hey what's the big idea? I don't see you in years and then you treat me like this!"

"Please just be quiet!"

"No can do Hyourinmaru! Oh my god!"

"What's wrong now?"

"THAT RHYMED! Awwww you were concerned about me weren't you?"

"… I'm not even gonna answer that!"

"Why? Is it cos you don't want me to know that you cared?"

"What? No!"

"That's so cute!"

"Quit calling me cute! Gosh you're so annoying!"

Honoo Tora then looked up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Y…you don't… like me?"

"Oh god!"

She started crying and the tears were rolling fast down her cheeks and she was making small sobbing noises in her hands. Hyourinmaru was looking around slightly embarrassed to be met by Toshiro's disapproving glare.

"Hyourinmaru, you never treat a woman like that. Now help her up off the floor and apologise to her!"

"…but!"

"Just do it please?"

"Fine!"

He helped her up off the floor and put a hand on each side of her face to force her to look at him.

"Honoo Tora… I'm… Sorry!"

"What was that I didn't quite hear you?"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Well when you put it that way I guess I forgive you!"

"Whoopee do!"

"You have to promise to speak to me again sometime!"

"Seriously?"

"Please!"

"Fine then."

"Yay! Loves you Hyourinmaru! Bye!"

"Bye (whispers – good riddance)"

I walked over to Toshiro as Hyourinmaru went back into the sword, I couldn't believe what I had just seen but something tells me that, it isn't over between them two yet!

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading<strong>

**Any more views on Karin's zampakto? I have only had one so far :(**

**More please!**

**Rebecca xo**


	13. Chapter 13: Heartbroken Lieutennant

Karin's POV

We were walking back from Kisuke's and Toshiro was telling me all about his life at the Sereitei. He told me about the academy, all the squads, all the captains and lieutenants and he told me what it was like in the office with Rangiku. I giggled at when he got frustrated just explaining about all the things that went on. When suddenly I stopped and stared at him for a moment a serious expression creeping on my face.

"What's wrong Karin?"

"Nothing serious I just realised something though!"

"What?"

"I've never heard you laugh!"

"What?"

"You heard! How come you never laugh?"

"To laugh you have to find something funny."

"Not technically true… Are you ticklish?"

I saw his eyes widen slightly and he stared for a moment. Yep he was.

"Uhhhhh, no I'm not!"

"Oh… Ok then, I've just accepted a new mission to make you laugh once during today. You never know you might even like it and do it more once in a while!"

"Good luck, many have tried and failed including Rangiku. I remain unchallenged!"

I giggled slightly before looking up and simply saying.

"Well then, you have just met your match!"

He raised an eyebrow and we continued talking on the topic we were on until we reached the clinic again where Rangiku was stood with tears in her eyes and someone in her arms she ran over to us when she saw us coming.

"KARIN! Can you please help him?"

"Oh god, what happened to him?"

"This is the Gin I was talking about. He was stabbed by Aizen and left to die!"

"Damn, well then I need to move fast. Toshiro can you run ahead and open the clinic while I help Rangiku?"

"Yeah, see you in a minute!"

I helped Rangiku carry the limp man as we both ran towards the clinic. I looked to see a mix of sadness, love, worry and anger in her ice blue eyes as we ran. When we reached the clinic the door was open and everything was prepared. I thanked Toshiro and rushed off to the operating room. My dad and Yuzu was still away my dad on business and Yuzu… I don't actually know where she is right now; the point is she's not here! I had never done an operation on this scale before without supervision so I was gonna work with caution but do my best to save him, well… here goes my best shot!

Toshiro's POV

Rangiku was sat next to me balling her eyes out, I understood what she was going through and gave her some space for the time being, I had gone through the same with Hinamori even though I didn't show it that was how I felt inside and I guess her death came as a slight relief that she wasn't in pain anymore. The funeral was soon and I was wondering how I was gonna cope with it all to be honest, even worse how my heartbroken lieutenant was gonna cope. She would more than certainly want to comfort me, but she would be in so much pain herself. Maybe she shouldn't go, anyhow now is not the time to ask her. Even though I truly despise Ichimaru, I would be willing to listen if he had any explanation for his betrayal to the soul society, there are many questions I could raise about him, I'm not sure if anyone knows the answers to them just yet.

"I know what you're thinking Taicho; you're wondering why Gin betrayed the Soul Society, why he was stabbed by Aizen, why I saved him? Well I can give you all the answers you want if you like!"

"Not right now Rangiku, I can tell you are still too upset. The answers can wait until you and Ichimaru are ready!"

"You called me Rangiku." She smiled.

"Well we are not in the office right now, so there is no need to call you by your surname."

"Does that mean I get to call you Toshiro?"

"Hitsugaya for now Rangiku!"

"Ok then fine!"

Karin came out of the room with a proud expression plastered to her face as she wheeled Ichimaru through to the recovery room.

"He's gonna be fine, but he ain't moving for a while. He doesn't need to be kept an eye on because the wounds weren't too badly infected so the infections are gone; none of his major organs were damaged. He got away pretty lightly with a sore shoulder and antibiotics"

"Thanks, does that mean I can take him back to Orihime's place?"

"Yeah but, you have to make sure that his shoulder doesn't become dislocated again meaning he cannot move it yet, make sure he takes his antibiotics and check the wound for infections regularly. I will go round to Orihime's in two weeks to check on him. You know where I am if anything crops up before then!"

"Thanks loads Karin, can I go and see him now?"

"Yeah sure, he's a little dopey from the anaesthetic but he is fine!"

"Ok thanks!"

"You're very welcome!"

Yuzu's POV

My dad had told me to go out while he was away so I was walking about some of the streets of Karakura and I saw Hanataro. He seemed a bit out of it so I ran over to him.

"Hanataro? Are you ok?"]

"Oh hi there Yuzu… Did you know you cook very well? Why is there two of you?"

"I think you have concussion! Let's get you somewhere where I can take a look shall I?"

"… And pretty butterflies!"

"Let's go!"

I found an empty warehouse and I had my first aid kit with me so I ran in with Hanataro leaning on my arm and sat him on the ground. I opened the med kit and got out all the tools I needed, unfortunately it was too far back to the clinic so I guess I would just have to treat him here. Once I had checked him over and confirmed that he had knocked himself senseless he began to giggle and go crimson.

"What's up now Hanataro?"

"You're very pretty!"

I felt my heart pick up pace when I heard that. I liked this guy ever since he first came round to our house years ago. He stayed for a while, I remember!

"You hit your head really hard; you don't know what you're saying!"

"No Yuzu I mean it! You're really pretty, like… Butterflies!"

"What?"

He giggled and kissed me on the cheek causing me to go bright red. I giggled and stood him up, we couldn't stay here all night we had to get back to the clinic, from what I had seen though that hit to his head had taken away all his shyness… and awkwardness and he was gonna be mortified when he was sane again. Maybe I could use that to my advantage, you never know these days!

* * *

><p><strong>YUZU AND HANATARO CUTENESS LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!<strong>

**I thought them two would be cute together, don't you?**

**Maybe we should start a new fan club :)**

**Suggest names in the reviews for their couple name like there is Ichiruki, HitsuKarin, what could Hanataro and Yuzu be?**

**Thanks for reading**

**Bye xo**


	14. Chapter 14: I Give Up!

**Hello there :)**

**You people sent me your suggestions and thanks to**

**StarkidMunchkin & HitsuKarin Lurver**

**For suggesting HanaYu 3 as this is the one I am gonna use.**

**Thanks you xo**

* * *

><p>Rukia's POV<p>

Ichigo and I decided to go and see Ukitake Taicho about the situation concerning the gate. Ichigo was beginning to over react about what could be going on in Karakura. He seems to think that there is some sort of other weapon that he ran into in Hueco Mundo but according to his description it seemed it was in deep hibernation when he ran into it. I hate to admit it but even though squad one investigated the scene and deemed it safe. They may have missed this vital evidence. I also know that Ichigo is worried about his family and friends over there.

"They will be fine over there you know, there is a Taicho, a lieutenant, a third seat and a fifth seat in the world of the living!"

"I hope your right Rukia; I would never forgive myself if anything was to happen to the others there!"

"Well… You need to go and see squad 12 about this matter I am afraid that in the current situation I cannot help you! You could also give them your report on what you saw in hibernation in Hueco Mundo, I'm sure Kurotsuchi Taicho would be eager to help you to say the least!"

"I hate to admit it but that guy really gives me the creeps!"

I smacked him over the head and he turned to me looking extremely annoyed and had a tick mark on the side of his head.

"HEY WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"You should really show more respect to the Taicho's Ichigo or you may find yourself in deep trouble!"

We kept walking and I smiled smugly I always take the opportunity to hit Ichigo; he's so cute when he's annoyed, almost as cute as chappy! Even though I had to admit he had a point, Kurotsuchi Taicho is slightly creepy!

Karin's POV

Toshiro and I were sat in the hallway just because we couldn't be bothered moving. When the door opened and Yuzu ran in with a shinigami leaning on her for support, WHAT? Yuzu was supposed to be the only one who couldn't see shinigami unless they were in a Gigai! I ran through into the living room where she was seeing to them, I recognised him immediately.

"Hanataro?"

"Hey Karin, did I ever tell you how beautiful your sister is?"

"YOU PERVERT!"

"Karin, he has concussion! He doesn't know what he is saying right now!"

"Oh, that explains it. I thought it was a bit unlike him to say something like that!"

"Hanataro? Why are you here?"

"Oh hey Hitsugaya Taicho, to be honest I don't really know. All I remember is someone from one of the squads kicking me through the portal and I landed in a load of rubble and hit my head."

"O…k any idea of who may have done this?"

"Hell butterflies!"

"…What?"

"I think that means that he can't answer your question, he has had a weird obsession with butterflies though since I found him! You two go, I will finish doing what I can then you can ask questions Hitsugaya Taicho!"

"One question… Yuzu? How long have you been able to see shinigami?"

"I have always been able to!"

"What?"

"I have something that may answer all your questions! Keep an eye on him while I run up and get it!"

She ran back down holding the letter or mum left for us on our 13th birthday. She handed he the letter and pointed to a specific paragraph.

_You may also be slightly shocked to know that you are the only child out of you, Ichigo and Karin that inherited shinigami powers. Your father and I thought it would be best to seal them off until you grow to the age when you can decide what to do with them. You could either become a shinigami like your father or remain human as I am! Whatever you decide to you I wish you all the best and that you stay safe Yuzu. You can decide what to do and tell the others whenever you see fit, they will understand._

I reread the letter a few times to check if what I had just read was real, she was the only one to inherit shinigami powers? All this time, she had us all tricked.

"So all this time you have been able to see ghosts and shinigami?"

"Yes, but I thought it was best if I stayed quiet until the best time to reveal them."

"You tricked us all!"

"Yep!"

"So what are you gonna do?"

"I dunno, I suppose that I should become shinigami! You and Ichigo have protected me all my life and it is now time to return the favour!"

"You don't have to Yuzu!"

"I know! Hitsugaya Taicho, do you have any soul candy?"

"Yeah I have a few!"

She handed her the pill and she swallowed it revealing her shinigami self to us! I could hardly believe what I saw as her old body evaporated before it even hit the ground.

"We're gonna need more Gigai's next thing the cat will be a shinigami!"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean?"

I turned to see Soi-Fon at the door holding cat form Yoruichi in her arms. The cat was staring at me with amusement playing in her eyes.

"I give up!"

I ran up the stairs followed by Toshiro and I sat on my bed to think about what I had just seen.

"Bit much?"

"You have no idea Toshiro!"

"I have to admit that even I wasn't expecting that!"

"Wow I have a head ache!"

"You gonna be ok, or do you want me to stay up here tonight?"

"Could you stay up here please?"

He smiled slightly and sat on the bed next to me. I smiled and we just talked for a few hours while before going to sleep. I was quite tired after a while so I lay down and shut my eyes. I felt a pair of lips brush my cheek as Toshiro stood and turned the light off, getting into the camp bed next to mine. I blushed dark red and resisted the urge to giggle madly and fell asleep with a smile plastered on my face. I was madly in love with this shinigami Taicho!

Rangiku's POV

I sat on the chair next to Gin's bed and held his hand tightly. I know that at the moment no one will approve of our relationship but I can understand why. I stroked his hair with my other free hand and he turned his head towards me.

"Rangiku?"

"What's the matter?"

"Nothing, I was just wondering why you are still here?"

"Because I love you Gin!"

"But… I failed you! I tried and failed so easily!"

"You didn't fail me for the millionth time!"

"But… I didn't kill Aizen!"

"No you didn't, but you tried! That's enough for me!"

"You forgive me too easily! But I suppose I should be happy about that!"

"We can leave the clinic tomorrow and go back to Orihime's place?"

"No, I have somewhere else we can go?"

"What?"

"Quite a while ago, squad three always got sent on missions to the human world so we had a safe house as they called it where we used to stay. I'm pretty sure it's still there. I think I saw it on my wanderings!"

"Ok then, if that's what you want! We will go there!"

"I love you Rangiku!"

"I love you too, now get some rest. I will still be here when you wake up!"

He nodded and I kissed his head as he fell asleep. I missed this man, I missed the old Gin. But now he was back, I didn't have to miss him anymore!"


	15. Chapter 15: Heartbroken

**Went to my friend's 18****th**** last night and it was an amazing night. Had one drink blue WKD nom! Happy birthday to her then!**

**I am slightly worried that I am a bit deaf now though!**

**Plus serious ankle pain!**

**Rebecca xo**

* * *

><p>Karin's POV<p>

I kept quiet about last night because I didn't really wanna embarrass Toshiro but I couldn't help but keep thinking about it. It was driving me mad just thinking about that moment. I had a lot of things on my mind though at the moment, Yuzu was a shinigami? I wasn't expecting that at all, even though our family is famous for being unpredictable so I guess I should have expected it. Still, I guess she already knows all the basics of being a shinigami since its most likely instinct to her. I sent her to train at Urahara's though just in case. I'd rather do that then have her not knowing how to use her powers in case of hollow attacks etc. I also presume that Urahara is gonna help her achieve shikai while she is there, she might need that later. Toshiro came over to me smiling but I could tell underneath that smile that there was some worry, what was it now?

"Karin, can I talk to you a sec?"

"Yeah, sure what's up?"

"Well… I sorta need to ask you something."

"Go on…"

"I don't really know how to say this…"

"Just go ahead!"

"Well…"

Oh god he is gonna say what I think he's gonna say?

"I was just wondering if you…"

Yes!

"I was just… wondering if you…"

YES! HE ACTUALLY IS!

"Will you…"

JEEZ I'M GONNA DIE!

"Will you please go to Hinamori's funeral with me?"

"YES! Wait what?"

"Hinamori's funeral… Will you go with me?"

"Oh… Uhhhhh… Yeah sure."

"Thanks, you're a really good friend Karin."

"…You're welcome?"

He walked off with a smile on his face and as soon as he turned his back I frowned with disappointment. 'Friend' I think I might just have to get used to the fact that it's all we are gonna be. I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door shut and curled up on my bed, and then some of the only tears since my mother's death slipped out of my eyes.

Hyourinmaru's POV

THAT BASTARD! He just shattered her heart in one sentence! I am just gonna possibly give him a migraine for that, I'm gonna do a lot of shouting now, I opened the link between me and my master.

"What the hell was that?"

"What was what?"

"HELLO THAT YOU IDIOT!"

"WHAT?"

"WHAT YOU JUST SAID TO KARIN YOU ASS!"

"Oh, asking her to come to Hinamori's funeral with me?"

"NO! For head captains sake! FRIEND?"

"Yeah? She is my friend?"

"What happened to Mr 'I will tell her at the opportune moment?"

"I thought that's all she wanted to be?"

"NO! DID YOU SEE THE LOOK ON THE POOR GIRLS FACE WHEN YOU SAID 'FRIEND'?"

"Why? What was up with it?"

"She looked like she about to cry you insensitive baboon!"

"Don't bring Abarai's zampakto into this!"

"What she is insensitive and so are you!"

"You only say that because of the time when…"

"DON'T YOU SINK THAT LOW TOSHIRO HITSUGAYA!"

"You're giving me a headache will you please stop shouting!"

"FINE! Go up and listen outside her room, then all your questions will be answered!"

"…Ok then?"

"Jeez!"

He ran up the stairs and pressed his ear to the door quietly. I think that hearing her sobs finally got the message through as it went a few degrees colder inside his soul. He went to open the door handle when I heard a very familiar voice.

"Thanks for trying Hyourinmaru, if I kill him I promise to try and not melt you!"

"I admire your concern for the young Kurosaki but my master is also young and is most probably the worst when it comes to matters of the heart. Honoo Tora we should just see what happens, only act if you are called upon by Karin!"

"Your right Hyourinmaru sorry for my haste."

"It's fine; I may have done the same. I dunno though as it has never happened before!"

"What the kid has never cried?"

"Not for about 100 years?"

"Damn, poor kid"

"I know, tell me about it. I'm the one that has to put up with it!"

"Poor you!"

Maybe she wasn't so bad after all!

Toshiro's POV

My heart broke the moment I heard her sob from behind the door. It made it even worse to think that it was me that caused her to be this way and it was me that made her cry. I was the one that broke her heart, I was the one that made her cry and I was the one that was gonna have to try and make it better. I blinked back the tears from my eyes that were threatening to fall and put my hand on the door handle. I took a deep breath and opened the door to face the mess I had made. A single tear fell from my face at the sight I saw before my eyes. Karin was curled up on the bed in the foetal position crying and sobbing her heart out. I stood frozen in the middle of the room, wondering what to do. After a while I decided that I should make her aware of my presence as she had her face down in the pillows on her bed. I sat on the bed and put one hand on her shoulder causing her head to snap up at the sudden contact.

Karin's POV

I had been crying for a while now keeping my sobs quiet and muffled, I didn't want anyone to see me cry. Especially Toshiro, I shouldn't have made stupid presumptions that he liked me, it only ended up in heartbreak and disappointment, like it always does. My head snapped up though when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see Toshiro's eyes staring into mine with a sorrowful expression in them.

"Toshiro? Go away I don't want you to see me like this. I don't want anyone to see me like this!"

"Karin, please I wanted to apologise and I want to make things right with you!"

"You want to apologise for what? It's not your fault I had all these stupid presumptions in my head about what might happen in the future. They were all false; I just need to accept that!"

"What, no Karin. Please listen to what I have to say."

"No Toshiro, there is nothing that can be said or done to make this any better for either of us, it's all my stupid fault that the friendship we had can no longer exist and I just butchered the chance of anything else!"

"Karin please…"

"No Toshiro, I can't do this and neither can you please just…"

Toshiro's POV

I couldn't listen to it anymore. I decided to silence her by pulling her lips to mine. She seemed slightly shocked at first but them kissed back after a few seconds. After about a minute we both pulled away with stupid grins on our faces and the next thing I registered was a harsh slap on the cheek. Wait… What?

Rukia's POV

"Please Ni-sama!"

"Rukia, I just don't understand why you want that idiot to stay with bus!"

"Because, he has nowhere else to go and he had the decency to let me stay at his house while I was in the world of the living. I think I should return the favour don't you?"

"Fine then, if you insist Rukia but at the first sign of trouble involving him, I will use my bankai!"

"Of course, thank you Ni-Sama!"

"Oh and Rukia, you are many things but subtle"

He smiled and turned away leaving me to go and get Ichigo from outside. Did this mean he knew about us?

"To answer your question Rukia, yes I did know about your relationship with the substitute shinigami."

"But how?"

"As I said before, Rukia you are anything but subtle"

"Does this mean you approve of our relationship?"

"No… Not really! I am looking for the first excuse to use my bankai on him still. Since he has not done anything to harm you… Yet. I will try and see past the arrogance and disrespect. Although do tell him, if he wants to try and impress me. Nobody likes a suck up!"

He then turned and the left the room for good this time and ran outside to get Ichigo. He kissed me on the cheek and I blushed violently.

"Does this mean I am allowed to stay?"

"Yes but Ichigo… Ni-sama already knows!"

"…"

I swear I saw Ichigo turn a shade paler and I grabbed his hand and dragged into the house. I think that rather put him off staying the night at the Kuchiki manor!

* * *

><p><strong>HELLO! I know you are probably sick of me but I had to put another authors note!<strong>

**OMG I finally made it happen!**

**It wasn't intentional but it just sorta happened, so I'll work with it for now.  
>There may be more drama later muhahaha!<strong>

**Goods bye awesome people**

**Review :)**


	16. Chapter 16: Not Wasting Time

Toshiro's POV

"What the hell was that for?"

"For not telling me earlier!"

"In which case I better not waste any more time!"

"What?"

"Karin will you be my girlfriend?"

"…Obviously!"

We grinned at each other before she gave me a shy kiss on the cheek causing me to go red. I don't think I'll get over this!

Yoruichi's POV

Soi-Fon and I were sat in the hallway of my house, we had gonna to the Kurosaki's to see if it was true that Ichimaru had been found, we found a trace of him there but he was long gone by the time we arrived. Soi-Fon's head was rested on my lap and she had her eyes shut. She looked peaceful, which was a change to the sharp frown that was usually plastered on her face.

"Yoruichi-sama?"

"Yes Soi-Fon?"

"Do you know what the large spiritual pressure was that injured Madarame and Yumichika?"

"I don't know yet, they still aren't awake since the attack! Although I do fear the worst."

"You really think Aizen could have had another plan?"

"He was contained too easily for my liking; he must have had another plan."

"I have been thinking that too, despite squad one going to Hueco Mundo to see what was going on!"

"We all make mistakes Soi-Fon and they may have missed something."

"Yes, but it won't be acceptable if we all wind up dead from their mistakes!"

"Don't say that, we won't die! Not yet anyway! If the worst case is true then we will be ready and we will tell the others to be ready to, have all the shinigami in the world of the living ready to fight."

"I hope your right, I don't want to leave you yet and I don't want you to leave me either!"

"I think the same Soi-Fon, but if you ever left me I wouldn't be far behind you!"

"What should we do then?"

"We should go to see Kisuke!"

"WHAT?"

"The other Kurosaki twin is training to achieve shikai, when that is done then the preparations can begin!"

"If it is completely necessary!"

I smiled at her stubbornness and kissed her on the forehead she smiled and shut her eyes. This is the way it should be!

Yuzu's POV

I was walking through a bright meadow. I had been for a number of days looking for my zampakto spirit that I had to defeat. I was starting to doubt that there was actually anyone here. I looked around the area and it was too dark to see, was at this moment starting to get really scared and doubt that I would ever get away from this place. I was running around this large field in the middle of no-where, panicking I was topped and doubled over gasping for breath, my lungs were burning and I clutched my stomach in pain. I then began to feel tears flow down my face and I felt lonely and cold. I couldn't believe what was going on and I didn't want to be stuck here forever. I shrunk to the floor and began to cry.

Rangiku's POV

I sat on the chair once again at the side of the bed and held Gin's hand. He was looking at me with his eyes shut as usual in contentment and I smiled and ran a hand through his hair. It seemed that the squad three safe house was rather more beautiful and cosy than I thought. It was a small cottage on the edge of Karakura, there was a small log fire in the lounge and there was an old fashioned kitchen. It wasn't anything like Orihime's modern apartment but all the same I loved it. It brought many images to my head, images of me and Gin in the future, our children running through the house. Their laughter echoing in my ears, a boy and a girl, my dream coming true.

Gin's POV

I hated putting Rangiku through this. It makes me want to cry when I see her having to tend to me, when I see the tears in her eyes when a she changes the bandages, sometimes I wonder if it would have been easier if I hadn't tried to kill Aizen at all. I wouldn't be injured and have to see Rangiku suffer through this and I wouldn't have to be in so much pain.

Toshiro's POV

I was over the moon that Karin agreed to be my girlfriend, she seemed pretty happy too. After all the unpredictable things that could have happened, Yuzu being a shinigami was the most predictable thing in the world compared to this.

Kisuke's POV

I felt Yuzu's spiritual pressure fluctuating as she battled with her zampakto spirit. Which was normal, however something didn't feel right as I saw tears pour out of the eyes of the girl lay on the bed. That didn't usually happen?

"Kisuke?"

"What is happening with the young Kurosaki girl?"

"There has been no change, but her spiritual pressure has been fluctuating as normal"

"Really, I thought it was stronger when I first saw her?"

"That's funny me too Yoruichi sama!"

"There may have been something I have missed then, is the change you feel massive?"

"No it has only slightly changed!"

"It may have been that I have been here with the girl all day for two days now and I can't detect changed in her spiritual pressure because of that."

"Kisuke, you have to be more careful she may slip into a coma if it slips too low!"

"Forgive me Yoruichi!"

"It's ok, but be more careful!"

Just then we all heard a gasp and Yuzu looked like she was having a fit on the bed. We were all instantly by her side as she thrashed and screamed her lungs out and more tears fell from her eye. After about half an hour her struggles became weaker and she calmed down again.

"What… was that?"

"I have a hunch I just hope I'm wrong."

"Her spiritual pressure is now still but extremely low, I fear she has slipped into a coma!"

"There are options about this and there are things we can do but both of them involve Karin"

"So… Who's gonna tell her?"

I felt both sets of eyes on me and I sighed to myself and tilted my hat over my face. I didn't want to tell her really, not only is she intimidating to a tall guy like me. She also has the captain protecting her and she takes family things extremely serious. This is the only thing that can break her.

"Alright then, give her a call"

* * *

><p><strong>Crap? Yes! Short? Yes! LATE? ¬¬ Yes! I hate this chapter!<strong>

**Firstly I am so sorry and I am gonna try and make it up to you all by updating to make up for the last two days I missed. So maybe three updates tonight and three tomorrow as I am away over the weekend. Read them when you please but updates will continue as normal on Monday!**

**Evanescence concert day!**

**I will update though regardless of the concert cos I love you all really 3**

**Good bye Rebecca xo**


	17. Chapter 17: Suprise Attack

**Hey there!**

**I'm sorry about the last chapter! It was really bad, I only just dared to read over it and I hated it. I'm really sorry. I will make this one extra good and extra-long to make up for it!**

**Love you all Rebecca xo**

* * *

><p>Yoruichi's POV<p>

Soi-Fon ran off to call Karin when I grabbed the back of her clothes to stop her; she looked at me with eyes of confusion but didn't struggle.

"Yoruichi sama? What are you doing?"

"Give it a day or two before we tell Karin, we don't want to cause unnecessary panic do we? If we give it a few days she may go back to normal but if things get worse we will call her earlier."

"Don't you think we should at least let Toshiro know? So he can keep her away from here?"

"That's a good idea, call him and tell him to come to the shop alone!"

"Sounds like a plan, but what makes you think that he will keep a secret from his girlfriend?"

"I'm sure Soi-Fon and suzemabatchi will be able to come up with something!"

"That can be arranged, you know Urahara…"

"No thanks Soi-Fon!"

"Fine then, ruin the fun!"

We waited while Soi-Fon called Hitsugaya in the back part of the shop it was a little awkward since Kisuke and I haven't talked properly since the winter war. I wondered what happened, we were always really close friends until after the war. I mean I am not gonna blame this on Soi-Fon because even though I know she hates Kisuke but she doesn't rule my life, well… LET ME REPHRASE! She doesn't control who I am friends with… Better. We sat there in an awkward silence when Ururu walked in.

"Kisuke, there is someone at the shop asking for you."

"Do you know who it is? I wasn't expecting anyone today!"

"I didn't catch his name, but he is a rather big man and he was quite tanned."

"Alright then, I will go right through then."

I didn't like the sound of this… Or the spiritual pressure at the door for that matter. I stayed a distance behind Kisuke hiding in the shop so that no-one could see me or sense my presence. I heard Kisuke do all the welcome to my shop rubbish and Mr 'humble shopkeeper'. I sighed and giggled to myself that was the Kisuke I remember. I peered out the side of the desk I was hiding behind to see a man of the description that Ururu gave, he was standing with his face covered though. I didn't like it one bit.

"Are you Kisuke Urahara?"

"Yes that would be me! The one and only!"

"Kill him!"

He then flash stepped away and there were a load of what I would presume to be assassins stood on the dirt area outside the shop. One of them appeared behind Kisuke pulling into the centre of the ring of assassins. I was met in the hallway by Soi-Fon so I grabbed her and ran out the front of the shop. She wined slightly at the sudden contact; I had basically dragged her outside. We were then also surrounded by the men. They were all wearing Arrancar masks which were somehow different from the usual. These ones all had cracks in them and these Arrancars seemed brainless and silent. Soi-Fon and I grinned at each other before flash stepping to hit all the people around us before landing in the spot we started at not a few seconds ago. They all looked at each other before pulling out a regular zampakto each.

"Full hollowfication!"

They all appeared as these creatures in front of us that didn't seem to have the ability to speak before the biggest one stepped forward.

"We have been ordered to kill Kisuke Urahara for imprisoning Lord Aizen."

"Who gave you these orders?"

"We have been ordered to kill…"

"YES WE KNOW THAT BUT ANSWER YORUICHI'S QUESTION GODDAMNIT!"

"Time to die!"

A number of darts came out of the hollows mouth and hit Soi-Fon and Kisuke on the neck each. I managed to dodge mine by about a millimetre. There was no way that I was going to defeat these creatures alone, I was out numbered greatly and if they can all shoot like that then I may not get away so lucky next time. I had to try though.

"SHUNPO!"

I ran at them at full speed, kicking and punching the hollows whenever I had chance. I managed to defeat a few but there were still about 50 of them around and they were all aiming Cero's at me while I tried to dodge the attacks coming from the hollow shooting darts everywhere. I managed to defeat another few when one of the hollows grabbed my arm and managed to crush the bone with its bear hands. I still managed to defeat about 7 more of them but then it was just too much, they and cornered me and there was nothing left in me to fight. I was clutching my arm in pain as I strained it trying to continue battling but it was all for nothing. I shrunk back as they all trudged towards me.

"RAIN UPON THE FROSTED HEAVEN HYOURINMARU!"

I opened my eyes to see the whole battle scene frozen and Hitsugaya stood there with his zampakto in his hands before stabbing the sword into one of the ice figures and shattering the whole scene. I stood up and ran over to Soi-Fon. I couldn't carry her because of my arm; I just wanted to see if she was ok. When I looked she seemed unharmed but the poison seemed to have knocked her and Kisuke out for a while. The area where the dart had been was swelled and purple though which worried me slightly but apart from that, the breathing and heart beats were fine. That was my main concern.

"Hitsugaya Taicho, I'm glad you came when you did. Thank you!"

"No need, what the heck happened here?"

"I don't know but I bet Aizen had something to do with that last attack."

"Aizen?"

"Yes, they all looked like much simpler versions of the Espada and other Arrancars that we have encountered. If it wasn't Aizen, I will eat Kisuke's hat. Trust me, that hat has been in the wash about as many times as Soi-Fon has used bankai! Maybe even less!"

"That often huh?"

"Yeah, so eating it wouldn't be pleasant!"

"Do you wanna go to Orihime's place and explain this? It may be much easier since you need your arm fixing and these two may need the poison removing from their bodies."

"Sure, can you help me get Soi-Fon and Kisuke there?"

"Sure, how come I couldn't bring Karin to this conversation?"

"You will know soon enough!"

"…Ok then!"

"Well I suppose I could tell you one of the things I wanted to ask you about now!"

"Ok, what's up?"

"I was wondering, with all the training Karin has missed a lot of school. I was wondering if you wanted me to enrol you with her at school so that you didn't have to miss her when she goes back, we can't make excuses for her forever!"

"Yeah, that would be good; I would probably be bored without her around anyways!"

"Alright then! I will enrol you in middle school with her tomorrow and you can start next Monday!"

"I can't wait" he sighed.

Well, there goes mine and Soi-Fon's plan of making him tell Hitsugaya. Ah well I suppose it isn't that bad he seems to be in an alright mood today, slightly moody but that may be something to do with the fact we dragged him away from his girlfriend for this! Well, this won't be easy!

* * *

><p><strong>Ok then, this one is the opposite! I really like this chapter, cos something actually happened!<strong>

**I know, I know another authors note!**

**I am gonna be starting a zampakto evaluation thing. You know like Bleach has, Shingami work book, Illustrated guide to soul reapers and Arrancar exceclepedia. But this will focus on each shinigami/quicey and their abilities as it may get confusing in future if you don't know about them!**

**Hope you like this idea Rebecca xo**


	18. Chapter 18: Moving On

**Final update of the night!**

**Then I am going to sleep. I forgot to say comment if you like the idea of me telling you about the future characters and their abilities because I may add some that don't exist in the world of Bleach! It will be like a character profile basically! You like?**

**Well night, morning, afternoon, evening! **

**Rebecca xo**

* * *

><p>Toshiro's POV<p>

I left Karin at the house; she was a bit gutted that she couldn't come with me to see Urahara. I'm kinda glad that she didn't actually with the whole hollow attack going on and all. I mean Yoruichi nearly got crushed. We had just arrived at Orihime's and she had begun to treat Urahara and Soi-Fon whilst we sat in Orihime's room in private to talk.

"Why did you ask me to come and see you alone?"

"It's Karin's sister!"

"What? What's happened to her?"

"She has gonna into a coma for unknown reasons during the fight with her zampakto! She also had a seizure before going into that coma. We want you to give us a week or two to find out and solve what is wrong with her so we can avoid any unnecessary stress. We also need to talk to Madarame and Yumichika as soon as possible to find out what happened to them and see if we can get a matched description of the person we are facing."

"Right… So you basically want me to keep Karin away from Urahara's shop for a week while you find out what is wrong with her sister so Karin doesn't get stressed? Do you know how crazy that sounds?"

"I know it's a long shot but I really need your help on this!"

"No! Karin deserves to know if her sister is ill and I will not keep a secret as serious as that in my knowledge. It's too much!"

"I know you care for Karin but you have to understand that there is only so much the poor girl can take. You forget what day it is tomorrow!"

"What day is it tomorrow?"

"It's the day her mother died! She will need you more than ever tomorrow for emotional support! Could you really break her even more to let her know that her sister is also in danger of dying?"

"… You have until the end of this week… 3 days!"

"Can we make it…?"

"I SAID… 3 days!"

"Thank you, I know how hard it is for you to do something like that but it will be better for her and you will see the benefits yourself of not seeing her straight away."

"I hope I will, because I hate myself for making this deal. I promised I would never hurt her but by doing this I feel like I am betraying her!"

"You have made the right decision! Thank you! You may leave now, that is all I have to say. Be with her tomorrow no matter how much she pushes you away! Neither Ichigo or Yuzu will be there with her either and it all makes it harder, I doubt Isshin will be there till late either"

"I will be there!"

She smiled and I walked out of the door with a frown on my face. I didn't like this, not at all!

Karin's POV

I went into the recovery room to see that the shinigami Yumichika was starting to twitch and move his eyes as if her were trying to open them.

"Yumichika? Can you hear me?"

"…Yesish!"

"Ok then, can you squeeze my hand?"

I felt a tiny bit of pressure on my hand and he started to open his eyes slightly and blink a few times. He still looked extremely pale which was understandable but the colour was starting to return to his face as we speak.

"Good, now I need you to get some rest and take certain medications when I tell you to ok?"

"He sniffed the liquid medicine in the cup I gave him and scrunched up his nose in disgust."

"Darling, the smell is most unbeautiful. Are there any capsules I can take instead?"

"Last time I gave one of them to a shinigami he nearly choked and I had to use the hailing manoeuvre"

*Cough Toshiro cough* He took the medicine and lay back down for some rest when I heard the front door open. Toshiro looked at me and smiled with a slightly guilty and sorrowful expression on his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

"We both know there is something up!"

"Fine, I was thinking! I just wish that there was something I could do to stop all your suffering!"

"If this about my mum?"

"Kinda!"

"Well… It's sad yes but my mother wouldn't want me to wallow in grief she would want me to move on. That's why I have not cried on any of the days we went to her grave. I am happy that I did get to know her and that I have memories of the time we spent together and they will never leave me!"

"Neither will I!"

"And you of course!"

We both leaned in and shared a brief sweet kiss. We both pulled away and smiled. When I remembered that I still had to tell Toshiro!

"Oh yeah, Yumichika is awake at long last!"

"Great! Does that mean we can ask questions about what happened?"

"Not yet, I would give it a while. He had bad head injuries and he may not remember until later!"

"Ok then I will leave it a while!"

"It's advised! Why did Kisuke wanna speak to you anyway?"

I saw his body visibly stiffen and he went a lot paler than usual.

"He wanted to see me about… A report? Yeah, for Yamamoto about your shinigami abilities so you don't have to go through the shinigami academy!"

"… That… Sounds good!"

"What do you mean?"

"Well I guess if you're writing a report about me then we are gonna have to spend a lot more time together!"

"I… guess it does!"

"Would you have spent it with me anyway?"

"Of course I would! Could you imagine me sat at Urahara's all day talking about shop merchandise? I would go mad?"

I giggled and sighed. I really wanted to believe that was true but there was definitely something I was missing!


	19. Chapter 19: Lonely Kurosaki's: Part 1

**Hello there! Update alert!**

**I just thought I would update not once, not twice but three times tonight! I wanna keep you guys happy because I love you. Also I am away over the weekend so I cannot update, Friday, Saturday or Sunday. I will also be updating twice on Monday to make up for it! Cos I love you all so much!  
>Thanks Rebecca xo<strong>

* * *

><p>Karin's POV<p>

I woke up and sat up in bed to see Toshiro lay awkwardly on his back on the camp bed in the room. I smiled and ran downstairs and went into the fridge to get some orange juice and just sat there at the table on my own for a while until I heard Toshiro running down the stairs and straight into the room.

"You ok this morning?"

"…Yeah."

"You sure?"

"Yes, we should get going around lunchtime the hill is quite steep where we are going."

"Alright!"

"Are you still sure you wanna come with me?"

"Yes, I am not gonna let you go on your own at a time like this!"

"Thank you!"

He smiled and hugged me around my waist from behind and I leaned into this gesture. I liked things this way, but I am just depressed today. I would usually be stronger for my sister and even my brother, but they weren't here! It was only me, what reason do I have to be strong? I had never spent this day alone before, usually my whole family would be there but even dad can't be home until about 7 at night which isn't any good really since I was planning to go before it got dark. At least I would have Toshiro though. I seriously dunno what I would do without him.

Ichigo's POV

I was still staying in the Kuchiki manor and surprisingly Rukia and I were allowed to sleep in the same room. I had got up extra early because of the day it was today. The day of my mother's death, I couldn't be there with my family though which broke my heart, Karin and Yuzu even my dad would be extremely upset that I couldn't be with them on this day. Hold on, if I was in the Sereitei and all the spirit's get taken here… That means my mother could be here! I ran out of the manor and straight towards the gate where Jidambo was happy to let me through and I ran off into the huge Rukon district to find my mother through the thousands of people that live there. I ran through the hundreds crowding the streets and began to search, but where to start I didn't know.

Yuzu's POV

I woke up in the same place I had fallen unconscious, I don't remember what happened but judging by the way my neck is burning and from the feel of it I have burns all over my neck. Could it have been my zampakto that did this? If it was then I have taken and instant dislike to them after about a second. I still hope it is not though. I have no intention of searching today; I don't even see why I should it is the day my mother died and I can't even be with my family. I am gonna miss them. But then, I wasn't the only one spending today alone. Ichigo would be alone and so would Karin and dad. Well you could say that Karin had Toshiro but it isn't the same as spending the day with your family for a family event. I felt the tears start to make paths down my cheeks I didn't make any attempt to stop them as they began to multiply rapidly and rundown my face in two separate paths before falling onto the grass as they dripped off my chin. I hated being considered the weakest Kurosaki but it is things like this that made people and others think of me like this. Karin wouldn't cry if she was here, no matter what happened she would carry on until she got back to me. I think I should return the favour and do the same for her. I want to prove to everyone that I can be strong and that I can protect them all. I will show them, I will!

Karin's POV

We walked up the hill to where my mother was buried, I clutched the flowers and candles I was taking for her in one hand and in the other I carried a basket full of food for a picnic. Just because my family wasn't here didn't mean that I couldn't continue the tradition that we always follow when we go to see her. Toshiro was walking with me and he had one hand on my shoulder for emotional support. We walked in a comfortable silence, when we reached the top of the hill. I walked over to the grave and kneeled to place the flowers. Lilies and lotus flowers, they were her favourites. I then walked back over to Toshiro again who had a slightly sad expression on his face but he smiled slightly when he saw me and I did the same. Neither of us said anything but we didn't need to either. Sometimes words aren't needed and this is one of them times.

Rukia's POV

When I woke up there was a lot of light shining through the light curtains and the breeze was making them rise slightly. As I sat up and looked instinctively over to the place where Ichigo was sleeping to see he wasn't there. My heartbeat got quicker as I panicked slightly and rapidly ran around the manor looking for him.

"If you are looking for Kurosaki, he left early to go to the Rukon district."

"Ni-sama! Thank you!"

I rapidly ran out of the house and towards the gate. Why had Ichigo gone to the Rukon district so early? I stopped running and froze when I realised what day it was, the day his mother died! Surely he hadn't? He's not gone to the Rukon district to look for her has he? I mean there are thousands maybe even millions living in the Rukon district, to find one person would be highly impossible. I sighed and carried on running towards the gate. Once through I searched for his spiritual pressure, it was quite nearby so I carried on running until I came to a small hut where I felt his spiritual pressure. I ran towards it quicker and ran inside.

"ICHIGO!"

Ichigo's POV

I carried on running through the Rukon district before I heard a timid voice behind me.

"Shinigami?"

"Yes I am. Would you please excuse me I have extremely serious business to attend to!"

"You're looking for Misaki Kurosaki aren't you?"

"What? How did you know?"

"Come inside and I will tell you all I know!"

I froze before hesitantly following the small old woman into a small hut. It was very small but cosy, with three bedrooms and two mats were set out on the floor in the centre of the room. She offered me tea and I sat on the mat in front of her and she smiled softly.

"She talks about you all the time you know. Your mother!"

"You know her?"

"Course I do, she is one of the only people I trust here anymore. Ever since my grandchildren left to become shinigami, we became closer. My granddaughter died last week you know!"

"I'm really sorry, what was her name?"

"Her name was Hinamori, Momo Hinamori."

"You're… That means your Toshiro grandma then!"

"Yes, you know young Toshiro?"

"Who doesn't know me would be a better question! You must know he is a Taicho!"

"Course I do but I know he doesn't talk about his past much so I presumed he wouldn't mention me!"

"Yes, we literally had to tie him up until he poured his heart out!"

She laughed slightly before continuing.

"That sounds like him!"

"So, can you take me to my mother?"

"Yes, of course I can Ichigo. She only lives about a mile away; it won't take you long with flash step though!"

"Thank you very much!"

"She lives in a small cottage on its own on the edge of Rukongai opposite the river."

"Thank you!"


	20. Chapter 20: Lonely Kurosaki's: Part 2

**Second Chapter of the day and the first part of Bleach Character Profiles is starting today with Karin and Honoo Tora! I will also add on to this if I decide she will have more abilities!**

**Rebecca xo**

* * *

><p>Ichigo's POV<p>

I ran to the place that Toshiro's grandma had told me to go and saw a small straw hut. It looked pretty small but the location description also matched the one I was given. I also sensed Rukia's presence which confused me slightly. I walked over to the door slowly and knocked quietly. Rukia came to the door and gave me a kiss on the cheek pulling me inside quickly.

"Rukia? What are you doing here?"

"I went to find you and because your mother has similar spiritual pressure I found her instead of you."

"What? You mean you came looking for me?"

"Obviously you idiot, I was worried!"

"Awwww, I'm touched!"

"Yeah, well… I do care you know! Don't run off and scare me like that again!"

"Promise, now where is my mother?"

"She is in the kitchen; she said she would be out in a moment!"

"Well Rukia… I only had…"

She froze and stared wide eyed at me, she dropped the tray which Rukia swiftly caught before it hit the ground. She put it on the table for stepping out so we could have our mother son loving reunion.

"Ichigo? Is that you? Gosh you have changed too much!"

"Yes mum, it's me!"

"ICHIGO!"

She choked out a sob and a laugh as tears began to roll down her face and she ran to hug me and she cried on my shoulder. I also let some tears leak from my own eyes as we stood in the middle of the room just hugging for a while before she finally pulled away with a smile I swear was ear to ear.

"How is everyone?"

"Well, I am stuck here so I wasn't able to go with them to your grave which I am really heartbroken about. They will be too!"

"You still go there? Every year?"

"Every year!"

"So then, are you and Rukia together?"

"Yeah we are!"

"Good, don't let her slip through your fingers she is a really lovely girl!"

"Yeah she is! Rukia you can come back in now!"

"It was great to meet you Mrs Kurosaki!"

"Oh Rukia, its Misaki! Honestly!"

"Oh… Ok then! It was great to meet you Misaki!"

"Better!"

Yuzu's POV

I kept running for miles and my tears hadn't stopped falling. I wanted my family and my mother! I just wanted to get away from here!

"What's wrong Kurosaki? Can't find your zampakto? Can't get away?"

"WHO ARE YOU? WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?"

"I was bored, so my master sent me here for some fun! Tell you want, let's have more fun shall we?"

"ANSWER MY QUESTIONS!"

"Now, now. There is no need to be so rude! As I was saying, here is your zampakto spirit… Good luck healing it! Remember if it dies then you will be stuck here forever, powerless!"

He threw down what looked like a little girl is a long yellow dress, it was stained orange and red with blood and her long red hair was in clumps where the blood had hardened in her hair. She was gasping for breath, her chest rapidly rising and falling as more blood pumped out of her body from the two cuts in either side of her neck. There was also one cut in her stomach and burn marks on her arms. I ran to her but before I could even attempt to heal her I was grabbed by the hair by the mysterious man again. I thrashed and screamed but he just tugged me off the ground and took a rope from his belt. He put the rope around my neck before letting go of my hair and dropping me onto the rope.

"Just a little thing to remember me by Yuzu Kurosaki!"

After about 30 seconds he dropped me on the floor with the rope still around my neck and walked away with a disgusted frown. I tried to drag myself over to my zampakto spirit again and began to heal her. She looked at me with thankful eyes, my own breathing speed was increasing and my neck felt like it was on fire but I kept going with the healing. I don't remember what happened but after a while I blacked out.

Karin's POV

Overall I had a good day with Toshiro here. Even though my family weren't here I did manage to focus on the main reason I came here and had a good time with my boyfriend. I looked down at my mother's grave with a smile and light the candles before I left. Toshiro was also stood there beside me looking down at the grave. We both smiled and he put one arm around my shoulder. I then began to walk away to leave the cemetery when one of the names on the graves caught my eye and I walked over to it and leaned down. I couldn't believe what I saw.

Toshiro's POV

I looked down at the grave of Karin's mother and I smiled and kneeled down in front of it.

"I will look after her, I promise"

With that I stood up to follow Karin out of the cemetery, when I turned though she was frozen looking at another grave. Her hands on her cheeks as she stayed perfectly still before kneeling down. I walked over to her and see what name was on the grave she was looking at, I then realised what her shock was all about.

_Akiyo Hitsugaya aged 34_

_Akina Hitsugaya aged 30_

_Toshiro Hitsugaya aged 5_

_Found murdered in their family home. They will be dearly missed by friends._

_December 2__nd__ 1861_

It was weird I had never seen it before but the shock was a bit much for Karin as a single tear rolled down her cheek and she leaned her head on my shoulder and cried silently as I hugged her. After she had stopped we both stood there for a moment, I decided to break the silence.

"It's weird; I had never seen it before now!"

"I'm so sorry Toshiro!"

"It's fine, I don't remember my parent's at all since I arrived at the Rukon district! I was just adopted by my Grandma and she is the only family I have ever known. Apart from Hinamori of course who was like my sister."

"I'd hate to see my grave!"

"I don't really mind to be honest; at least I know a bit more about my parents now. I didn't even remember their names. I only really remembered that I had parents and that is all. There was nothing to miss since I didn't know them!"

"Anyway you! How do you feel to know that you are dating a 150 year old?"

"Peedo!"

"Course I am! Only for you though!"

Did I really just say that? She giggled and went bright red.

"Wow, did you just… Toshiro Hitsugaya are you flirting with me?"

"I dunno?"

She laughed and kissed me on the cheek before taking my hand and we began the short walk home. Today had certainly been full of mixed emotions of pure joy and despair. I wasn't gonna forget it any time soon!

* * *

><p><strong>Character Profiles: Karin<strong>

**Zampakto: Honoo Tora (Flame Tiger) – this is a very powerful fire type zampakto, it has the ability in shikai to shoot arches of fire when aimed correctly towards the enemy and also a tiger made of fire also comes out of the end of the zampakto when you shout its name and point the sword at the enemy. The hilt is red and gold with a scarlet ribbon handing off with a gold dragon on the ribbon, the blade is thin and completely black but the top is curved like a tiger claw. A tiger is also engraved into the blade; it turns red when the tiger is ready to attack the enemy.**

**Zampakto Spirit: Honoo Tora – She is a very hyperactive woman with tanned skin and bright red hair; she has yellow eyes and wears a shiny tiger print cat suit and she wears knee high black flat heal boots, there are also some markings on her face that resemble a tigers stripes. As a person she is extremely protective, hyperactive, she can be intimidating, deliberately annoying and she is also quite quick to anger.**


	21. Chapter 21: Back To School

**Thanks for all the kind words about my story! Especially about Ichigo finding Misaki! I loved that reunion because I thought the story was getting too grim. Here's a happy chapter to finish off todays updates for you all! Love you all to bits!**

**Rebecca xo**

* * *

><p>Karin's POV<p>

Guess what day it was… Monday! Do you know what Monday is? First day back at school… Yay (sarcasm). I suppose that I will get to play soccer again with my friends but the days are just boring compared to what has been going on here. I walked down the stairs in my uniform and put some pancakes in the pan for breakfast. A few seconds later Toshiro came down the stair wearing the middle school uni… What? I didn't know he was coming to school with me? I gave him a confused expression before focusing on not burning the pancakes.

"Yoruichi suggested I started school with you so that I don't get bored and to help you catch up a bit!"

"That sounds amazing to me!"

"Good, I also hope that you will come out with me later!"

"What? Are you asking me out on a date Toshiro?"

"Uhhhhh, yeah? I suppose so!"

"Sure why not, it'll be fun!"

"Cool"

"Are you the same person you were when you came here the first time?"

"First flirting, and then asking me on a date and to top it all off you have also picked up some of the language too! Wow, never in my life did I expect to see this day!"

"Is that good or bad?"

"Good! "

I put the pancakes on two plates and handed one to him. He stared at it with confused eyes causing me to giggle and pull him over to the dining table where I started to eat my pancake. I then heard my dad run down the stairs and run into the dining room.

"Karin, are you restarting school today?"

"No? I am in the uniform for fun!"

"Ok, ok no need to be so mean about it!"

"Anyways where were you yesterday?"

"I'm really sorry, I couldn't get back my flights were delayed and I couldn't get back until morning!"

"It's ok, Toshiro went with me!"

"Toshiro? Oh you must be Toshiro! Wait… My daughter has a girlfriend? My lord I am such a proud father!"

My dad basically ran and hugged Toshiro who was going red in the face because he was squishing him so much.

"Oh, my gosh. Misaki, we have another addition to the family! We are gonna have a son in law!"

"Dad, calm down will you! Stop crying to that poster you are making yourself look foolish!"

"Karin, we need to go now. School starts in 15 minutes!"

"Ok then, bye dad!"

"Good bye my daughter, goodbye future son in law!"

I shut the door and we both starting laughing about my dad's crazy antics back there. Maybe Toshiro did have a childish side! I didn't voice this to him as it would probably make him shove a pole up his ass again but, I liked this new side of Toshiro… A lot! Once we got to school he went and got his timetable and somehow Yoruichi had been able to pull off both of us bring in the same class for everything which was lucky! We both had math first, I hated it to be honest because I didn't understand it but still there could be worse lesson plus Toshiro said he would help me out so I'm covered! When we got into the room our teacher sat us all down as usual and Toshiro took the seat next to me. The person who usually sat there didn't care, she hated me anyway! She was sat in the corner with all her orange slutty mates who were looking over at our table or as they would put it 'checking out the new kid'. They always did it, they take them into their group for a week or two and them drop them out if they don't like them anymore. I have known many kids that have done to them. They were the 'popular kids' then there were people like me, the more geeky or sporty ones that weren't particularly good looking or didn't wear make-up or like the same music as them. They were the 'nerd's brigade' or the 'unpopular kids', I felt Toshiro nudge me on the arm.

"Is it a tradition for some girls in the human world to dunk themselves in a can of orange paint?"

At that moment I put my hand over my mouth and chocked back a laugh. My stomach was beginning to hurt from trying to supress my laughs and tears were forming in my eyes. I then turned to look at him; he was giving me a confused expression. Oh gosh, he was actually serious? Whoops!

"No… They… Just wear too… much make-up! Gosh I can't breathe!"

"Karin, do you need a doctor?"

"What? Oh, I couldn't breathe because I was laughing so hard, it's an expression don't take it seriously!"

"Oh, ok then. Look they are coming over to us!"

"If they ask for your number say no!"

"What"

"Hey Kurosaki, where's your sister! She was supposed to be giving me her homework to copy!"

"Yuzu is ill!"

"And who are you?" she fluttered her eyes suggestively it took all my strength not to kill the bitch!

"Hitsugaya"

"That's your surname!"

"Yes… and?"

"Aren't you gonna tell me your first name?"

"No… I don't even know you!"

"You could have plenty of time to get to know me you know!"

"Get the point Kiku, he's not interested!"

"QUIET KUROSAKI, I WASN'T SPEAKING TO YOU! So what do you say, can I have your number and we'll mess around later!"

"Address: 9155 off avenue, Town: Never in a million years, Postcode: 0ra n9e!"

"High five!"

We high fived each other and laughed while she stood there hunching her shoulder to try and make her 'assets' look bigger, her expression looked dirtier than her face and she shouted.

"FINE THEN! TURN DOWN THE HOTTEST GIRL IN SCHOOL, I DON'T NEED YOU ANYWAY!"

"Good job with her!"

"She was a bit stupid!"

"I know she always has been, she used to sit next to me before you sat there, copy my work and annoy me all lesson"

"Wow, that's pathetic!

"Exactly!"

"Alright then class let's begin!"

"Finally! Let's get this day over with!"

* * *

><p><strong>The girl in this chapter was based on all the slags at my school, it was a pretty accurate representation I think! Comment if you now people like this! I need to know I am not the only one!<strong>

**xo**


	22. Chapter 22: Confrontation

**Sorry it's late but here is the next update**

**Went to an Evanescence concert last night and it was the best night of my life!**

**If you like them you should go to one of their shows, they sound amazing and the singing and playing is absolutely flawless! If you haven't heard of them, check them out!**

**Rebecca xo**

* * *

><p>Karin's POV<p>

I can't believe that bitch, I was quite glad though that he just completely ignored her. I'm not even sure if he knows the full extent of what happened. I only think he thinks he got asked to join their group. Poor innocent minded child! I will have to set him straight later, his face will be a picture! I haven't seen Yuzu for a while now and I am starting to get increasingly worried about her, Urahara never seems to let me into the shop to see her with a big long list of technical reasons why I can't see her. I ain't stupid, I know there's something wrong and I wanna know. I dunno but I also have a slight suspicion that Toshiro knows something as well. He was acting weird a few days ago when he went to speak to Urahara. Ah well, it's lunch now. I will ask him now.

Kisuke's POV

I have been monitoring the Kurosaki girl for the last few days and Yuzu has had two fits over the last four days also when I checked there are burn marks on her neck and injuries on her body. This isn't right, this shouldn't be happening. When you fight with your zampakto spirit none of the inflicted injuries that the zampakto spirit inflicts in your head actually physically happen to the actual body… Unless… Unless, it isn't her zampakto spirit inflicting the injuries to her. I have no idea because it has never happened before but it is something to look into after all I am interested to see what is making her like this. If it is the case, I don't know what I can do for her though! There is no way that anyone else or I can get into her inner world, she has to defeat this thing herself. Without her zampakto spirit on her side though, she doesn't stand a chance. Also the deal with Toshiro has expired so she will be telling Karin any day now and honestly I don't need that right now!

Ichigo's POV

"WHAT? YOU CAN'T DO THIS ANY FASTER?"

"ICHIGO!"

Rukia looked up at me with a slightly annoyed expression but it was slightly soft at the same time. I let out a sigh to calm down and once again faced Kurotsuchi Taicho. He had leaned closer to my face though so as I looked up I was a few millimetres from his face.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Well… your anger is understandable, your impatience? Well personally I think that's downright rude. To answer your question though Kurosaki, yes it will take at least two weeks to get the senkeimon open and even then it may take a further week as they need to prioritize who goes through first and I bet that Soi-Fon Taicho's Squad two will go through first, they are extremely faithful to their Taicho! The best I can do is, if I get it open earlier you will be the first to know!"

"Well…"

"Why thank you Kurotsuchi Taicho we really appreciate it. Come on Ichigo"

Rukia pulled my hand and we left the department of research and development. We came back to the Sereitei when we found Misaki and she is staying in the Squad thirteen barracks for the time being. The plan is to have some big family reunion in the world of the living. I don't really plan on bringing Karin and Yuzu here. I spent so much time daydreaming that I hadn't noticed Rukia had pulled me to the top of Sōkyoku Hill and we were looking down at the sunset from the top. We regularly came here; no-one else seemed to bother. This is the place though where we both realised that we were meant to be if you like. The day I saved Rukia was the day I realised. If she had been executed I would have most probably have given up my shinigami powers or killed Renji… Something like that! She grabbed the front of my robe and we kissed passionately on top of the hill in front of the sunset. Very cliché I know but still it was one of the best kisses I have ever shared with Rukia.

Karin's POV

I ran up to the roof where Toshiro told me he would be waiting as usual. I smiled and greeted him with a kiss on the cheek. He smiled as well but his eyes told a story that said that he was nervous and guilty.

"Karin, there's something I need to tell you!"

"What's up Toshiro? You have been acting really weird lately?"

"Well… Urahara told me something that… I felt really guilty about keeping from you. But I had to because I made a deal and I am a man of my word. Still… the deal has expired now so I can tell you"

"What the heck are you going on about?"

"It's about Yuzu… She's in a coma and that's why you haven't been able to see her. She has had fits and we kept it from you and we didn't want to cause you any unnecessary stress!"

"...Toshiro…"

"…Yes?"

I finally registered a harsh slap on the cheek and didn't make any attempt to stop her; I knew I had it coming. I am quite glad though that my head is still on my shoulders or that she hasn't called on her zampakto yet. I was expecting to receive more slaps in the face when she went over and sat down on the other side of the roof with her head in her hands. I walked over and put a hand on her shoulder that she immediately shrugged off and turned to look at me with an angry and hurt expression. Her expression softened slightly when she saw the sorrow and regret in my eyes and she turned back around.

"Why didn't you just tell me? Why did you make a stupid deal with them in the first place? I wouldn't have been in this mess if you had told me straight away."

"It was for your…"

"NO IT WASN'T! IT WAS BECAUSE URAHARA DIDN'T HAVE THE BALLS TO TELL ME! IT WAS NEVER FOR MY SAKE!"

"I'm sorry; I regret the whole stupid deal!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE IT THEN? YOU RETARD!"

"WELL EXCUSE ME… URAHARA MAY HAVE DONE IT FOR HIS OWN SELFISH REASONS BUT THAT DOESN'T MEAN I DID!"

"THEN WHY DID YOU DO IT?"

"I… didn't want to stress you out even more on the day before your mother's death. I saw how upset you were in your eyes even though you hid it well. I couldn't see you bear the grief of having two family members suffer. There is only so much even you can take you know, none of us are invincible!"

"Sorry for screaming but for the record I am still really pissed off at you!"

"That's fine, I get it. After school do you wanna go to Urahara's and kick him in the balls to cheer you up?"

I nodded slightly still looking down. To tell the truth I wasn't really annoyed at Toshiro anymore but I was just extremely annoyed! I didn't think that even Urahara could be that evil and selfish!

"Honoo Tora?"

"What's up Karin?"

"Will you help me kill Urahara in a bit if necessary?"

"Gladly… That guy gives me the creeps. He has an extremely perverted smile!"

"Good… Well then, we seem to have a plan. Now to wait till school ends and we can kill him!"

"OK!"

Just then the bell rang and me and Toshiro walked hand in hand to graphics. Should I steal a blow torch or saw while I'm down there?


	23. Chapter 23: You Are Strong

**Sorry about Yuzu's suffering in this chapter and the past chapters!**

**There is a reason and you will find out why!**

**Rebecca xo**

* * *

><p>Urahara's POV<p>

"URAHARA YOU BASTARD!"

"Ah right on cue. I knew this would happen but if you kill me you will never know how to save Yuzu as I have just came up with a way to help her!"  
>"LIKE HELL YOU HAVE URAHARA! YOU JUST WANT TO SAVE YOUR SORRY ASS AND LIVE A LITTLE LONGER SELLING DODGY GOODS TO PAYING CUSTOM!"<p>

"Well… that too!"

"YOU BASTARD!"

"Seriously though I do have a way to save Yuzu if you will listen a second!"

"Fine, you have thirty seconds!"

"You can use your zampakto to…"

"Twenty seconds…"

"See what is going on inside Yuzu's head and…"

"Ten seconds"

"See what is making her do this so we can find a solution?"

"Alright then, I will get Honoo Tora to do it… If this however doesn't work you are dead man!"

"Best not hesitate then should we?"

It took a while whilst Honoo Tora was looking through the fight between Yuzu and her Zampakto spirit. I heard a few hisses of pain and a few gasps from her but apart from that it was an extremely awkward silence between the lot of us!

"I have news"

"And?"

"Urahara is right it is not her Zampakto spirit causing this! I don't know who's that Zampakto spirit is but I know that it definitely hasn't been to the Sereitei either, I hadn't seen it in the many years I was floating around waiting for you to realise my existence"

"Is there anything you can do?"

"No, something is blocking me from going into her mind. Presumably the Zampakto spirit that has been attacking Yuzu"

"Honoo Tora? Do you know if for example, another zampakto spirit was to attack her in her dream state rather than her own that she would get injured?"

"I'm afraid so, only we have the ability not to hurt our masters when we attack. This protection breaks when the zampakto doesn't trust the wielder or there is another player inflicting damage!"

"What's she doing now?"

"She's in the middle of a meadow, she has fainted and she has bad neck injuries and her zampakto spirit is next to her with similar problems!"

"Any sign of them getting back anytime soon?"

"Well… I think Yuzu has attempted to heal her zampakto spirit's injuries but then fainted before she could finish the healing process."

"Please keep me posted though if anything happens!"

"I will do Karin, I promise!"

Yuzu's POV

I woke up to find that my zampakto spirit was sat over me and healing me. I sat up and coughed a few times and she looked at me with great concern.

"Are you ok master?"

"Yes… Thank you… Wait, master what?"

"Why yes, you are my wielder and that therefor makes you my master and you may order me to protect you and the people you love at any time. You have shown much courage over these past few days and for that reason you have nothing to prove to me."

"Wait… Does that mean I can go?"

"Yes… Actually you should have already gone!"

"What?"

"Confused are we?"

"WHO ARE YOU?"

"Now, that would be no fun. After all I am a jester and jesters are all about fun, aren't they?"

"Why won't you answer my question?"

"Well, too many questions once again. You are no fun Yuzu Kurosaki!"

"How… How do you know my name?"

"I know a lot about you Yuzu, I know your mum died the other day and you were stuck here rather than at the family picnic that your family have as a tradition. I know the hollow that killed your mother. I know the person who sent that hollow there to kill her!"

He gave a smug smile and gave me a knowing look and I felt the famous Kurosaki anger rise within me and take over.

"YOU BASTARD! THAT'S UNFORGIVABLE!"

I ran towards him with all my might and crossed blades with him as my zampakto spirit shrunk back slightly and had an extremely concerned expression plastered on her face. We both pulled back and landed a distance away from each other. I went to charge again when a giant metal looking dome appeared around me and began to heal the remaining wounds on my body. My zampakto spirit then appeared next to me with a serious expression on her face.

"Yuzu, please make this easier for the both of us and stay here rather than keep fighting. I am not a fighting type zampakto; I am designed for great things in the protection field. My name is Warenai shīrudo (unbreakable shield). When called I can make a giant metal dome that gets stronger when any spiritual pressure is used to bring it down. It also has healing properties and can hold an unlimited amount of people if you can fit them all in. However you have to be at long range to use this defence, at close range you cannot yet control how big this dome goes and you will let the enemy in and attack you."

"But… I am a Kurosaki! My brother and sister are both fighters, so why aren't I?"

"You are a fighter, you just have to believe in yourself and remember that we aren't all designed for fighting. You have as much determination as your brother and sister. You are not however as reckless as them. You stepped in to take the role of mother when Misaki died and you must do that again and protect them!"

"I understand."

"Good, I think he has given up for now but we should stay here a little longer until we are completely sure plus your wounds and my own need healing"

"Right"

We both shut our eyes and fell asleep protected by the domes walls, feeling small burning sensations as we were healed. Today was eventful but there is one thing I swear on my mother's life… I will kill that spirit!

* * *

><p><strong>I don't know if this chapter has made it obvious what I have been trying to achieve but I will explain pretty soon if you didn't get it!<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Character Profile: Yuzu<strong>

**Zampakto: Warenai shīrudo (Unbreakable Shield) The hilt is bright yellow with a yellow and silver butterfly charm hanging off. It has silver spiral patterns on the hilt as well. The blade itself it a shiny silver colour. The blade itself looks like a normal blade and isn't curved it is perfectly straight. It doesn't change in shikai but every time she produces a dome the blade gets slightly shorter.**

**Zampakto Spirit: She is a small pale girl with long red hair and large forest green eyes. She wears a long yellow gown that reaches the floor and has one butterfly hairpin each side of her head (like Orihime). She has a calm and serious attitude. Is a very warm and calm person, she is like a mother sort of figure too in some perspectives as she acts that way and her child appearance is deceiving! (Not like Nel's, more like Toshiro's)**


	24. Chapter 24: I Have A Secret

Karin's POV

"All that happened in such a small space of time?"

"Yes"

"Thank you Honoo Tora"

I stood up and looked at my sister whose wounds had disappeared and she looked a lot healthier but I still had the urge to protect her. She finally knew her zampakto's name but it wasn't over yet for her. That thing was holding her inside her head. We were gonna speak to Madarame and Yumichika today to find out what had happened to them and maybe even find out who that strong spiritual pressure belonged to. As if on cue they walked into the room with their crutches supporting them and Ikkaku's head was wrapped with bandages. They sat down on the floor opposite us by the table as we tried to get to the bottom of this dilemma.

"So then, what do you remember?"

"Well, I just remember that I was stood watching Ikkaku here do his lucky dance in front of this huge guy, he looked like he had a hollow mask on. Not like a vizored but like an Espada or Arrancar."

"Do you think it could be an Arrancar?"

"It could be but I'm not sure about Espada as we defeated them all if not most of them, also there is no-one available to give an Arrancar the rank of Espada."

"Well, if this is an Arrancar we are fighting it shouldn't be too bad right? We already defeated all the Espada! They are the highest ranks!"

"We can't know that until we fight them!"

"Well, all I know is that we had a pretty long fight and we were both defeated by the enemy so they are a damn good fighter. If that helps, they are extremely strong and it is hard to find an attack opening."

"Right then, at least we have a small idea."

"That hardly matters!"

"What do you mean Yoruichi?"

"I mean he could have gotten even stronger by now if all these events are linked. We all need to be ready to fight there is something wrong, something in the air?"

"I feel it as well, it's too quiet!"

We then felt a large spiritual pressure crush us from above and we all ran out or Urahara's shop and looked up to see what was going on. We looked to see the back of what looked like an Arrancar and we all stood and stared as the figure turned.

"Well, hi there. You all look like insects from up here! Now then are you ready to meet your end or are you going to release Lord Aizen now?"

"What so he can just carry on torturing innocent people?"

"No, I have orders to bring him back alive if anything…"

"ITSIGO!"

"Who the?"

"WHERE'S ITSIGO?"

"Ichigo? As in my brother Ichigo?"

"Itsigo! Yes, he left Nel in Hueco Mundo when Nel wanted to come back with him!"

"Well, my brother is a meanie isn't he!"

"Itsigo is a meanie!"

"Why were you looking for my brother anyway?"

"I had to tell Itsigo a secret!"

"Really? What is it; you can trust me I'm his sister!"

"Pinky swear?"

"I pinky swear!"

"Ok then!"

Toshiro's POV

I saw the small girl whisper something in Karin's ear as she did so though she looked up at the tall figure towering above us and looked at me with desperate eyes.

"TOSHRIO! MOVE!"

"Karin?"

"Toshiro!"

She pushed me out of the way as a giant hand smashed into the ground next to me. I hugged Karin and she turned to me with a scared and concerned look in her eyes. I took her hand and ran back round to the others.

"Karin, what did she say?"

"He's an Espada!"

"What? But that's impossible!"

"No trust me, he is an Espada!"

"YOU PEOPLE TALK TOO MUCH AND YES GIRL… YOU ARE RIGHT, I AM AN ESPADA! I AM ESPADA NUMBER 0 TORO SALVAJI (raging bull) AND MY ZAMPUKTO IS INFIERNO BUFÓN (hell jester). Did you hear that? I rank higher than Espada number 1!"

I looked in shock! I couldn't believe it, Karin was right! This guy was an Espada! Already she has to fight an Espada she has only been a shinigami for a week and a half!

"I was told by Lord Aizen that if he was killed or trapped, to take the action necessary so in this case I must free him and kill whoever imprisoned him in the first place!"

"Karin, I'm scared! Where's Itsigo?"

"I have no idea where my idiot brother is but he had better get here soon we are gonna need all the help we can get!"

Ichigo's POV

"Ichigo the portal is open we can go through the senkeimon now!"

"Right Rukia lets go we need to get back as soon as possible before anything really bad happens!"

"Right!"

We ran over the roofs of the Sereitei heading towards the gate to see that we were too late to slip through unnoticed as there were already people gathering arguing about who should go through first. We landed at the back of the crowd and Ukitake looked like he was having a hard time calming people down as they attempted to push past him to get through the gate.

"QUIET! YOU FOOLS!"

Everyone feel silent when Komumura yelled, everyone turned to look at him some with shocked but others with aggravated expressions on their faces.

"Right then, we must all go over at least a squad at a time unless you want to all be swept up by the cleaner."

"Ukitake Taicho! Would it be alright by you if we went over first, we fear that something may have happened to Ichigo's family while he was stuck here in the Sereitei!"

"You have to understand that usually I would not allow this but since you have a valid excuse you may pass through. Get to the end as quick as you can though because I cannot guarantee how long this lot will be willing to wait before they all charge past me!"

"Thanks Taicho, come on Ichigo we have to go and see Karin and Yuzu!"

"Right thanks!"

Karin's POV

All of us had already crossed blades with the Espada many times and none of us were injured yet but we all stopped to stare when we heard a familiar voice behind us!

"You just stepped on a butterfly… I WILL KILL YOU FOR STEPPING ON SUCH A BEAUTIFUL CREATURE!"

What's Hanataro doing now?

* * *

><p><strong>Hi there! Character profile for Toro Salvaji next chapter when you learn a bit more about him. This is what I have been building up to! Did you expect it? Review your thoughts to me!<strong>

**Rebecca xo**


	25. Chapter 25: Espada 0

**Hi! I was sent a question so here is the question and answer!**

**Q: Hi, are Hyourinmaru and Honoo Tora gonna get together?**

**A: Lol no that would be weird!**

**Rebecca xo**

* * *

><p>Toshiro's POV<p>

Hanataro went to attack the Espada, who was giving him a confused look and punched him square in the face making him crash into a wall behind him.

"So… You will be the first to fight me huh? My I was expecting someone rather unlike you to challenge me!"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir. If you just let me go I will get on with my life as usual bye!"

"You're not getting away until you fight me!"

Hanataro cowered as the Espada raised his fist above his head and laughed like a maniac. We then saw someone jump in front of him and hold their sword towards his hand

"Protect Warenai shīrudo"

A giant metal dome suddenly appeared and covered the girl and Hanataro. When the Espada hit the dome it didn't even have a dent in it either. Whoever was in there with Hanataro, they were both there safe and to stay. We do need help with the fight though so they better come out soon. I squeezed Karin's hand as she stared wide eyed at the dome.

"What's the matter Karin?"

"That was Yuzu!"

"What that produced the dome?"

"Yes, it was!"

I was so glad that she was ok; I know how upset Karin was about the whole thing with her sister. I looked around and everyone was poised to fight then I felt a flash next to me and turned to see my lieutenant stood beside me also ready to fight.

"Rangiku? Why are you here?"

"Sightseeing? Why do you think I am here Taicho?"

"Alright then where is Ichimaru?"

"He is back a where we were staying resting, I wouldn't let him come with me because he is too weak and he can't fight at the minute."

"Right then, anyway prepare to fight Rangiku."

"Don't worry about me Taicho, worry about yourself and Karin!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH CHATTER!"

He brought his fist down again right by Karin who jumped out of the way in time. A load of creatures that appeared to attack Urahara had surrounded us all again and they grabbed our arms to restrain us. As we were restrained Karin struggled against them as the Espada looked around at us all, no one else fought back except her who was unwilling to be held back by these creatures. The Espada turned to look at her with a smug grin on his face before swinging his giant muscled arm around to where she was standing and pointed at her.

"You! Since you won't come quietly you will be the first to face me in battle and you all have to watch her fail and die by my hand!"

"KARIN!"

The creatures threw her down in front of the Espada as I began to struggle away from them and more of them came over to hold me down. I freed one arm and grabbed my zampakto getting ready to attack them as they tried to regain control of the situation but I stopped when I heard to blades cross and Karin's spiritual pressure flare. Their battle had begun and I was too late to save her.

Karin's POV

I began to fight with the Espada who had a number 0 tattooed on his neck in the gothic font all Espada apparently. His mask formed two bull horns on the top of his head and covered his whole face excluding eyes and mouth. His eyes were completely black not showing the white around where the pupil should be and his hair was long and forest green. His skin was evenly tanned. Although you couldn't see where he was staring, because his eyes were completely black. You could feel it when he was, it would send cold shivers up your spine and cause you to shuffle awkwardly. He stared with vicious intent to not only seriously injure but kill. He once again drew his sword.

"Infierno Bufón, why did you let the girl escape?"

"I'm sorry master; the dome was too much for me to get past. Besides why are you complaining this means you will have more fun ripping them all limb from limb"

"I like the way you think, but if you fail me again I will throw you into the volcano in Hueco Mundo!"

"Understood!"

He stood and looked forward in a position ready to fight before he disappeared and reappeared behind me at the speed of light. I turned slightly late to defend and his sword stabbed into my wrist, I pulled backwards and grabbed my wrist, before preparing to fight again, this time I make the first move to be charged at by him again and he kicked me multiple times in the stomach, I flew back into the metal dome Yuzu had created. I gained my footing and jumped from the dome into the air ready for my next attack.

"Bakudō number 75 Gochūtekkan"

Five metal pillars appeared from the sky and pinned him to the ground. I flashed over and attempted to cut him but my blade didn't even leave a scratch. I stabbed my sword into his stomach over and over again but it was ineffective. He laughed before lifting the pillars off him with ease and grabbing me by the neck. Look child that was good but if you wanna even cut me you have gotta get stronger. He slashed me across the stomach before squeezing the wound and dropping me to the ground. I fought to get back up again to see a shadow of his fist above my head. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the impact, the impact that never came.

Toshiro's POV

I couldn't watch Karin get squashed by that beast so I shut my eyes and waited for the inevitable. However though when I opened my eyes, I saw two figures below the fist instead of one. I squinted in a hope I would see who had just saved her as I couldn't see due to all the dust. When it cleared though I think we were all shocked to see the youngest Kurosaki with her blade against the fist of the beast staring at him with anger in her eyes.

"Not my twin sister you bastard."

"Yuzu you need to save yourself, Hanataro and Nel"

"Karin, I am not leaving you here. I have a vow I need to keep! Now, zampakto spirit! GET OUT HERE AND FIGHT ME!"

"Yuzu let me help you!"

"No this fight is between us and us only!"

"Well then how about I make this interesting! Resurrection!"

We watched as a cloud of black appeared around the Espada and covered him completely from view. As if on cue as well, each of the creatures that were currently trying to hold the others who were struggling to get away from them, split into two to form another and then they multiplied once again until the original had multiplied three times. They all joined the others hold down the fighters as we all stared at the big black cloud swarming before us. Yuzu gripped my hand tightly and I pulled her into a hug before taking out my own sword.

"Prowl Honoo Tora."

I watched as the blade melted into the shape of the claw again and the black blade once again shined in the light of the moon. As it did when I was fighting the spirit and once all the flames around both me and Yuzu had died down I saw the Resurrection form for the first time. To put a long story short if this is left to me, we will all be dead in minutes!


	26. Chapter 26: Hell Jester

Karin's POV

I looked him up and down. His resurrection form was extremely impressive. Where his hands once where there were giant white balls covered in spikes kind of like a mace. There was a hole going through the one on the left hand. The mask on his face remained and it had spread down his body wrapping around his body like bandages, his forest green hair was now so long it reached his waist and the dark clouds could now be seen in his eyes. The final big feature was that he had grown an extra arm that was holding his sword which had turned into something that looked like a branding iron. I held Honoo Tora defensively and stepped in front of Yuzu. She stayed behind me and also drew her sword ready for the fight ahead.

"Cleaver Arrancars, kill all the captives!"

"NO TOSHIRO!"

"Sōten Kisshun I reject!"

I saw an orange shield appear around Toshiro and turned to see Inoe stood there with a fierce expression on her face and Uryuu the quincey was stood behind her. He was in the quincey uniform and had his bow at the ready to fire. He drew it back ready to fire the thousands of arrows loaded. When they hit the cleavers though they seemed to have the opposite effect than the intentional, the cleavers seemed to grow when the arrows hit them. They then once they had about doubled in size spilt again to form another of themselves. Uryuu's eyes widened as he put the bow away and stood there. The cleavers were coming to attack us once again and this time we had to be ready to stop them if they grabbed hold of us, especially me and Yuzu we were dead. There would be no-one left to fight and he would kill us all. Uryuu shot everyone embarrassed and sorrowful looks and I smiled back reassuringly. It wasn't his fault he didn't know that is how they reacted to his weapon.

I flashed towards the Espada and Yuzu went off to see how Hanataro's healing was coming along.

"Kasai paisa kiba"

A flame came out of my zampakto as Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho would and he just stepped to the side looking extremely bored. I then felt a deep cut on one of my shoulders and looked to see that once again my neck was cut inches from the jugular. I couldn't let my guard down because that shot wasn't supposed to kill me but the next one will.

Orihime's POV

I looked around as everyone fought the smaller Arrancars that were attacking everyone. I was also trying to inflict some damage on the cleavers but wasn't having much luck. Uryuu didn't seem to be having any luck either due to the fact that his weapon wouldn't have any effect of them. I was looking around worriedly at all the people being attacked and didn't notice the giant cleaver stood behind me with an axe, I turned slowly as the axe was about to come down on my body and shut my eyes tightly to wait for the impact that never came. I opened my eyes gingerly to see that there was someone stood in front of me. The axe stuck into their shoulder and the collapsed to the floor. I kneeled down next to them and turned the body over to see that the poor girl was Tatsuki.

"O…Ori… hime!"

She then gasped and fell limp in my arms. Her chest rising and falling slightly but barely by millimetres and her eyes were shut her spiritual pressure fading rapidly. I gripped my hairpins and called out for the two healers. They looked at me with tired eyes and looked at her; they looked at each other and shook their heads in sync. I hugged her into my chest and cried, not my best friend.

Toshiro's POV

"TATSUKI!"

Everyone even the Espada turned with a shocked expression when we heard the scream that came from quite a while behind and turned to see Inoue holding a limp girl in her arms. She cried and hugged the girl. Just then we heard a familiar voice.

"GETSUGA TENSHO!"

I turned to see Ichigo stood in a dust cloud that had formally been where I was fighting off cleavers. Hello fate, why have you been so cruel to me today? Ichigo is gonna murder me! Yoruichi tapped me on the shoulder and pointed over to Karin who looked to be struggling which was extremely understandable. Well… I say struggling but by that I mean her face and hands were covered in blood and her kimono was also covered in red patches. She was on her knees using her sword as support to help her stand, once stood she once again pointed it at the Espada who had yet to get a scratch. I ran over to her as did Rukia who had just come through the portal with Shuhei. He had run off to help Inoue with the other girl. Rukia and I helped support Karin as she stood shakily; she was panting and beginning to weaken. The Espada looked at the scene and laughed.

"Girl? Are you that weak? You have quite impressive spiritual pressure, shame it's wasted. However you have lived longer than any other opponent of mine, to which I congratulate you! I'm afraid I am getting bored though so I am gonna just end this now, free lord Aizen and go if that's ok with you"

"Over my dead body!"

"If you insist!"

"Bakudō number 99, Kin!"

The Espada was trapped under a black cross that was then covered in what looked like concrete blocks, he grunted as he hit the floor and then we were all quick to attack. We also managed to inflict some rather serious injuries considering the fact he was bleeding rapidly and shouting curse words at the top of his voice. He broke through the kidou and stood once again and swung around his zampakto that looked like a branding iron. We all jumped back to avoid the iron when he laughed.

"I'd stay away from this iron if I were you; its ability is to mark souls permanently for hell. There is no way this will come off once you have been branded. The visible mark on your skin may disappear after a long time but the mark on your soul will never disappear and you will be left to wander hell alone for eternity."

Everyone's eyes widened. I didn't know you could get a zampukto with such an evil power but that was a good warning to keep our guard up or we were gonna go to hell when we die! Karin then stood up and positioned herself to fight again; I then joined her by standing next to her as did Rukia, Ichigo and even Yuzu. Ichigo didn't question what had happened to his sisters due to the fact it wasn't the time since we were in the middle of a fight but that luck wasn't gonna stay forever. I was gonna have to face him sometime. The Espada even though he had multiple stab wounds to the jugular stood up again unfazed. Even for me seeing the blood pump out of his neck was extremely off putting and that didn't usually bother me at times like this. He poised himself to fight and we both began to flash towards each other. Let the games begin.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello there…<strong>

**I ate a load of cookies for dinner today…**

**Nothing else to say really, I have an interesting life don't I?**

**Comment cookies and skittles for all!**

**Rebecca xo**


	27. Chapter 27: Battles End

**Hello there, sorry if this is bad but I have been staring at an empty page for an hour cos I have no idea what else to throw at you at the minute. But it's coming along… SLOWLY!**

**Rebecca xo**

* * *

><p>Karin's POV<p>

"BANKAI! TENSA ZANGETSU!"

I looked over at my brother who had gone into bankai and came out of it looking rather unimpressive for a bankai to be honest. I was yet to see Toshiro's and have no idea what Hyourinmaru looks like in bankai, still ice dragon? It must be at least slightly cool if not sub-zero! Rangiku had also come to join us in the fight against this Espada too and she stood there ready to fight with her zampakto in hand. Come to think of it I hadn't seen any of her abilities, they must be pretty awesome too if she is lieutenant nearly captain class. Then there was Rukia, I also know that like Toshiro her zampukto was an ice type. Orihime had also come to join us in the line-up, her expression hard and cold because the person facing her was responsible for Tatsuki's wounds. Finally Uryuu who in spite he had a weapon that was ineffective against these creeps, he stood protectively in front of Orihime and seemed to be ready to fight.

"Bankai! Diaguren Hyourinmaru"

"Dance Sode no Shirayuki"

"Prowl Honoo Tora!"

"Excellent, most of you are now in shikai or bankai. This should make things interesting now! However I see that the lieutenant here has not released hers! Well… This simply will not do."

"Shoot to kill, Shinsō!"

A blade came from behind the Espada which he dodged with little time to spare and looked behind him, his eyes now blazing in fury that someone put him off his prey.

"Rangiku my dear, are you ok?"

"Gin! I'm fine… But you should be resting!"

"In the knowledge that you're in danger? Never!"

"Oh Gin… Why are you always so stupid?"

"Only for you Rangiku, only for you!"

"ICHIMARU YOU BASTARD!"

"My, my that's not very nice is it Espada? After all, I did used to be your master!"

"HOW DARE YOU IMPLY SUCH A THING, YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO SERVE AT LORD AIZEN'S SIDE YOU TRAITOR!"

"Technically I can't be a traitor if I was never on your side in the first place!"

"HOW DARE… I WILL MAKE YOU PAY!"

"Now then, we can't have that!"

"HONOO TORA!"

I screamed when the tiger on my sword had turned a bright flaming red, right on cue the giant tiger came leaping out of my sword and went to pounce on the enemy. He ended up with burned and bleeding claw marks all over his back and a burned bite on his shoulder.

"That was a good attack! It has left a mark and to be perfectly honest, it hurts like hell… However, this does not bother me as that's where you'll be going anyway!"

He flashed behind me and hit me across the back with his branding sword sending me flying into a house next to Urahara's shop. I did expect to hit the bricks but instead it felt like I had fallen on someone. I looked up to see that Toshiro was holding me in his arms and looking down at me with hurt and concerned eyes. He put me back down on the floor and took my hand.

"Karin I am so sorry, I should have seen it coming and saved you but…"

I cut him off by giving him a quick kiss on the lips, he looked down and turned bright red as we then ran back to re-join the fight.

"YOU… HURT MY SISTER! I WILL FREAKING KILL YOU!"

Ichigo looked at Yuzu with a shocked expression when she said that, I am pretty sure that he was thinking the same thing I was when I saw that she was a shinigami. I was thinking she wouldn't be able to handle it and she would need help and for me to protect her but now I understand that she is strong enough. She is a Kurosaki after all! She put her sword away before charging towards the Espada, he didn't move and then she stopped and swung her leg around, kicking the Espada in the balls. I have to see it was one of the single funniest sights I had ever seen. The Espada learned over in pain whilst Yuzu then skipped away with a smug look on her face. The Espada then laughed and stood up again, you could tell by his face he was still in some pain but he seemed unaffected apart from that. We all then decided to go to plan B that being to surround the enemy and all attack at once. We all moved into the required positions and began the attack.

"Growl, Haineko"

"Some no mai, Tsukishiro"

"Getsuga Tensho"

"Hyōryū Senbi"

"Honoo Tora!"

After we all attacked we looked at the scene ahead of us, Honoo Tora had melted all the ice that Toshiro and Rukia produced and the Espada was on his knees panting. It seemed that Haineko was extremely effective since he was covered in large gashes and a large one across the chest where presumably Ichigo's Getsuga Tensho had hit him. I looked over at everyone who were looking at him with eyes that almost showed mercy, almost. Yuzu had begun to cry and was gripping her sword tightly. I put my hand on her shoulder and she looked up at me with sad eyes. I took her hand and we walked over to where the Espada was kneeling panting for breath. I left her and walked backwards slightly, I knew she wanted to finish this. She gripped the sword tightly and held it above her head with both hands.

"This is for my sister, my brother, my dad, my mum and Hanataro!"

She brought the sword down and cut the Espada's head in two before it evaporated into nothing. I smiled proudly at the bravery my sister had shown, I had never thought of her like this but it showed what she was capable of. I felt a hand on my shoulder and was pulled into a passionate kiss with Toshiro; I shut my eyes and put my hands around his shoulders.

"Oi Toshiro… What do you think you are doing to my sister?"

"Ichigo, stop being annoying. Toshiro and I are together and there is nothing you can do about it!"

"Fine then, but a few words of warning. If you hurt her, I will bankai your ass… Toshiro!"

"It's Hitsugaya Tai… Never mind and I will never hurt her Ichigo!"

"Well then… I suppose that's fine then, now… Hanataro!"

"AGRRR SAME DEAL SAME DEAL, PLEASE DON'T KILL ME ICHIGO!"

"Ok then, same deal with Yuzu then!"

"Why so harsh Ichigo?"

"I just wanna protect my family? What's wrong with that?"

"Come on! Karin is with a captain and Yuzu is gonna be part of the squad four family soon! They will be fine!"

"Ok… Must admit though, Unohana still gives me the creeps!"

Rukia hit Ichigo across the head and began to giggle at the facial expression he shot her. She put her hands on her hips and added.

"What have I told you about showing respect for Taicho's Ichigo? You could get in a heck of a lot of trouble if you keep doing that!"


	28. Chapter 28: The Talk

**Hello there HitsuKarin fans! Consider this a comedy bonus chapter!**

**Some of the writing credit goes to StarkidMunchkin as she helped me develop the ideas in this chapter, so I thank her. I had so much fun writing this and I hope you find it as funny as we did when we were thinking about the chapter**

**Rebecca xo**

* * *

><p><em>Back at the Sereitei… 1 year later<em>

_(Toshiro and Karin are 14 years old)_

Toshiro's POV

I had finally finished my paperwork and was spending some time with Karin, we were just having a lazy afternoon cuddling together on the sofa when, someone burst in through the doors. We both turned kinda shocked to see Matsumoto.

"MATSUMOTO! What are you doing in here?"

"Karin, Yuzu sent me. She wanted to hang out with you and do… stuff now off you go!"

"Wait wha…?"

Matsumoto shut the door on Karin and joined me on the sofa.

"Right then Taicho, there is something I need to talk to you about privately! It is of the upmost importance!"

"What is it?"

"Have you ever heard of 'the talk' Taicho?"

"What?"

"I will take that as a no! I will also take it that you and Karin haven't got close, close then yet!"

"We are close!"

"What?"

"Ikkaku goddammit, I will call you when I need you!"

"Ok… Sorry!"

"Ok then… Not gonna ask but, yeah have gotten extremely close! We hold hands, hug, and kiss. I mean how much closer can you get?"

She stared at me with a blank expression before shaking her head and recomposed herself.

"Taicho, I am talking about sex!"

"What?"

"Jeez, why didn't I leave this to Karin?"

"I know, your Taicho is hopeless!"

"Goddammit Ikkaku!"

"Right so what is this 'sex' thing?"

"Well, it is where a man and a woman want to… express their love for each other in… You know what just watch this video then you will understand!"

Rangiku's POV

The look on my Taicho's face was priceless when I showed him the video; once it was over he remained frozen to the spot with his mouth wide open and his head twitching slightly.

"Now do you get it Taicho?"

He nodded very slightly, before calming down and changing back to his normal expression. He sighed and looked over at me.

"Anything else?"

"Yes there is actually! I need to tell you about the consequences of sex without protection?"

"I have a zampukto? Isn't that enough?"

"Wow, who know that a child prodigy could be that stupid?"

"Quiet Ikkaku till I need you! Anyway, you need to use one of these things. A condom!"

"Right, and?"

"Right then, I'll explain… Think about it! If you have sex without this on then you could get Karin pregnant, you don't want that just yet Taicho! You don't want little Toshiro's or Karin's running around at this time do you? DO YOU?"

"Ok I get the point jeez!"

"Right then, then I will give you this! Ikkaku you are needed now!"

"Alright fine, Taicho!"

He handed him a few packets of condoms and he looked at me with a weird expression.

"Don't worry; I had a smaller size made just for you Taicho!"

"HEY!"

I giggled and carried on my speech for a while, seeing even more of his 'oh my god I am scarred for life' faces and laughing at them. Ikkaku also helped slightly, not that he's had any action!

I finished up telling most of the stuff he needed to know and stuff that I thought would just scar him and Karin came back through the door of the barracks. I smiled to greet her and left them two alone for a while.

Karin's POV

"Hey… Toshiro… Are you ok? You look a bit pale, are you sick?"

"YOU BLEED FROM DOWN THERE! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU PEOPLE?"

He then ran out of the room and into the bedroom, while I just sat there slightly confused. I eventually got the fact that Rangiku decided to give him the talk, I decided to leave him alone for a bit. I couldn't be bothered with the scarred child tonight, I did all that and school its better alone. Besides, it seems he's scared of me for the moment; I can use that to my advantage!

_6 years later..._

_(Karin and Toshiro are 20)_

Author's POV

"Ummm… Toshiro?"

"Yes Karin?"

"Have you ever considered you know…?"

"What?"

"Having kids?"

"Not really why?"

"I was just wondering that's all, I thought it would have been nice!"

"I couldn't be doing with kids right now to be honest!"

"Why the hell not!"

"Because I don't think I'm ready!"

"WELL I THINK WE BOTH ARE. I WANNA HAVE KIDS GODDAMMIT!"

"I COULDN'T BE DOING WITH LITTLE KIDS CLIMBING ALL OVER ME WHILE I'M WORKING!"

"IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT?"

"NO… BUT I HAVE DUBTIES AS A TAICHO!"

"YEAH, YEAH THAT'S ALL I EVER HEAR WITH YOU!"

Their argument went on for hours pretty much going round in circles every time but even to date their arguments always end the same, well… Let's just say, Karin conceived that night!


	29. Chapter 29: Family

Karin's POV

It had been seven years since the whole Espada incident also since I moved into the squad ten barracks. A lot had happened, I didn't have to go through soul reaper school because I was already been trained and I had achieved bankai a two years ago. I also found out I was pregnant and I am currently four months along the line, I was starting to show but not badly. I had also been placed as the third seat in squad ten (luckily); I had been taking full advantage of it by 'distracting' him from paperwork. Life was good! I'm also scheduled a scan of the baby now in squad four. I couldn't believe my sister knew all this time! Also that she was the only one that inherited soul reaper powers out of all of us! She is with Hanataro who is as awkward and shy as always, they also adopted Nel as their daughter after a big debate with the Head Taicho and central 46. It took a huge fight for them to let her stay! Then there are Ichigo and my dad who are as insane as always even when they are promoted to captains! Rukia is engaged to Ichigo and they are also planning a family. Gin was welcomed back with open arms to squad 3 and Kira is still conflicted but happier than usual I have noticed. Rangiku is also pregnant with Gin's child but is about 7 months where as I am only 4 months, she was over the moon when she heard our kids were gonna grow up together and be around the same age. Toshiro took the news of my pregnancy well… not well imparticular but the reaction was hilarious!

_Flashback_

"_Shiro? Can I talk to you please a second?"_

"_Actually I was gonna ask you the same thing!"_

"_Ok then, go on you first!"_

"_Have you had a change of diet? You have been gaining a slight bit of weight lately and I have noticed you having weird cravings."_

"_Are you implying I'm fat Toshiro Hitsugaya?"_

"_What am I supposed to think?"_

"_Oh, I dunno Toshiro Hitsugaya. Maybe… There is a slight chance you knocked me up and that caused the weird cravings and weight gain arse hole!"_

"… _Are you sure you're not just sick?"_

"_No… Unohana checked me over herself and I have pregnancy tests to prove it!"_

"…_Ok, I think I need… A lie down for a second!"_

_He had gone deathly pale and wobbled down the corridor to the squad 10 barracks only to faint when he reached the corner and I had to flash step to catch him and carry him all the way back. I lay him down on our bed, I looked down and sighed shaking my head and smiling. I turned to walk away when I felt something grab my hand. I turned to Toshiro who sat up and hugged me tightly; I felt something wet on my shoulder and heard Toshiro sniff._

_"Hey! What's wrong you?"_

"_I'm just… so happy! But I will make a really bad dad for this kid"_

"_Be quiet, we both know that's not true. You can think it all you want but when we have the child it will come naturally!"_

"_You sure?"_

"_Course I'm sure jeez! I thought I was supposed to be the hormonal one!"_

"_What?"_

"_Mood swings, cravings, sensitivity, bitchiness for nine whole months! How do you feel proud father?"_

"_I think I need to read up on this whole pregnancy thing!"_

_I giggled and we kissed passionately hugging each other close before going to sleep._

_End of Flashback_

I was really grateful that the head captain let Toshiro come to see the scan rather than going on a mission squad ten was set a few days ago. He walking in smiling and I smiled back and lay down, my stomach exposed ready for the scan.

"Alright then let's have a look what's going on in there shall we?"

Unohana smiled, she had been really excited about mine and Rangiku's pregnancies, so had Kurotsuchi but for all the wrong reasons! She put a cold blue gel on my stomach that Honoo Tora kindly warmed up for me. Then she took out the wand that we use back home. I didn't know they used the same stuff? Maybe it's because these sorts of cases were rare so they didn't need it upgraded. She looked at the scan and changed her smile to an even bigger one.

"Oh!"

"What's up, what's wrong?" Toshiro started his tone serious and worried.

"Nothing's wrong, it's just I saw something extremely rare and unexpected!"

"What was it?"

"Well Hitsugaya Taicho, Karin Chan you are the proud parents of twins! Do you want to know the gender?"

"No thanks! We want it to be a surprised thank you!"

"Well… Ok then, me and Isane will see your for you next appointment in one months' time! Congratulations!"

Toshiro's reaction was similar to when I first told him I was pregnant and Isane caught him when he fainted. I took the scan print off Unohana and carried him back to the Squad barracks. I once again lay him down on the bed and then proceeded to sit on the edge myself. I hand one hand on my stomach and looked down, I was developing a slight bump but I was still slightly puzzled about how I was gonna fit two babies in there for nine months. Another hand joined the one on my stomach and I turned to see Toshiro had pulled me into his lap and was smiling at me. He had both hands on my stomach and kissed me repeatedly on the cheek. I giggled when he moved in front of me and kissed the small bump twice for the babies. He then kissed me passionately and we both giggled.

"You know, I could get used to this whole pregnancy thing."

"What, the fainting every two seconds part or…"

"No I meant the excitement part; now that this is real I can't wait for the little ones to come into our lives. I didn't like the idea at first, but things are different now. Also I like the Matsumoto not being drunk part! She can't drink cos of her little one so, she actually gets some work done. Plus peace when she goes on maternity leave in a month."

"The first reason was extremely cute and I feel the same way… The second reason? That was just plain mean! You know you love your lieutenant!"

"Yeah but, the girl annoys me sometimes even though she is like my big annoying sister! She's loyal to me and I wouldn't have anyone else at my side as my lieutenant!"

"Not even me?"

"Rephrase, she is one of two of the people I would have at my side as my lieutenant!"

"Thanks Taicho!"

"Not this again!"

"Not what… Taicho!"

"Quit calling me by my title!"

"But Taicho… You tell everyone else to call you Taicho, Taicho!"

"Please stop"

"Make me Taicho!"

"Fine then"

He pushed me back on the bed and started to tickle me until I was in tears laughing.

"No please… You win… Toshiro!"

"That's better!"

"What is it with me calling you by your title that you hate?"

"You and only you have ever been allowed to call me Toshiro and you always have. It's just too weird; I don't like it when you call me by my title!"

"Ok Toshiro"

I gasped when I felt two small kicks on my stomach and put Toshiro's hand on the spot where they kicked. They did once again and a huge smile broke out on both our faces, he put both hands on my slightly swollen stomach and we lay down ready for bed. He kissed me on the cheek and we were both knocked out in a second.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello readers!<strong>

**Do you like the cuteness?**

**I had to include some fluff after all the action! But you may be devestated to know... This story is over soon!**

**No worries though... I am gonna do a sequal! YAY! :D**

**Rebecca xo**


	30. Chapter 30: May

Karin's POV

It was mid-May and the twins were due soon, Toshiro and I sat outside the squad 10 Barracks. Both of his hands were now resting on my largely inflated stomach and my hands rested on top of his. He rested his head on my shoulder and we looked up at the night's sky, it was a cold night and Toshiro wrapped my up in his haori whilst we were outside. We both smiled as we felt two or three more sharp kicks coming from my abdomen, Toshiro tapping the areas where they had kicked. I kissed him on the cheek and we continued to look at the night's sky peacefully.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?"

I nodded adding.

"I think it's SHIT!"

"What?"

"Toshiro… I need to go to squad four!"

"What why, are you ok?"

"My waters have broken!"

"Meaning?"

"YOU IDIOT I HAVE GONE INTO LABOUR MEANING I AM HAVBING THE BABIES NOW!"

"Oh… Crap!"

"I'LL OH CRAP YOU IN A MINUTE!"

* * *

><p><em>3 Years Later…<em>

On the 12th of May at 2:00am Toshiko Yuki Hitsugaya and Kimiko Kohaku Hitsugaya were born, they are our beautiful baby girls and we love them to bits. They were both three now as is Rangiku's girl Miyu Yuuka Ichimaru. Also Rukia and my brother have a one year old son named Kenshin Isamu Kuchiki Kurosaki, Yuzu and Hanataro adopted Nel and had one child of their own called Daisuke Kouhei Yamada, he is also one and, Tatsuki and Shuhei have twin boys that are two called Yuuta Kenichi Hisagi and Tadashi Kenji Hisagi. It seemed weird at first being a mother, but technically speaking Yuzu has been one longer because she adopted Nel just after the whole Espada business. I will never really get over it, neither will Toshiro I don't think. He adores them as much as I do but he used to be the most awkward father ever. He's ok now but the sheer look of panic on his face when they were babies and one started crying was enough to make me pee of laughter. I know I shouldn't really but hey, it was funny! I find it even cuter that even though he has Taicho's duties to attend to, he always makes sure he has time at the end of the day to spend some time with them not matter what. The only problem we seem to have is when he gets sent away for a bit on missions and I am left alone with them because, I can definitely tell Toshiko is gonna be a daddy's girl, without a doubt, ever since she learned to speak when Toshiro got sent away she was always asking where he was. I don't really think Kimiko is bothered to be perfectly honest, as long as someone is there to feed her and play with her and stuff she isn't fussy.

Luckily he is home at the moment and we are both sat spending time with the kids. They are a lot like me and Yuzu because of the fact they only look slightly alike. Toshiko has long straight white hair whereas Kimiko has short straight black hair; I think one of the most obvious similarities is that they both have Toshiro's turquoise eyes. They had grown up kinda quickly too, they were extremely mature for their age and don't have tantrums anymore. They are also quite independent and can do a lot of things for themselves. Currently they are sat on the floor in front of us Toshiko was reading with Toshiro in his lap whilst Kimiko sat in my lap playing with a tiger plushie Honoo tora had given her when she was born; she gave Toshiko a snow leopard. Our zampukto spirits loved the kids, they would often materialise to see them and play with them, and even hyourinmaru showed a huge soft spot for them which Honoo tora loved to tease him about. I looked down at Kimiko who yawned widely in my lap and then looked at Toshiko who was falling asleep while reading and picked up both of the twins. Toshiro stood up and took Kimiko off me and we walked to their bedroom to put them to bed. After that we both collapsed on the bad and were asleep in seconds.

Toshiro's POV

I woke up at 5am as usual to begin my duties and to see the girls before I go to the office, to be honest for the first stage of my life I have been reluctant to go in and leave Karin with the kids, she will re-join the squad when the kids start shinigami academy at the age of 7 then when they leave at 15 they will be joining another squad anyway meaning they are gonna have to go early like me and Karin anyway. I don't even want to think about getting them up in a morning while getting them used to the routine. When I walked into the room, both kids were stood up in their cribs making grabby hands at me for me to pick them up. I took them into the kitchen and made them some breakfast, all young shinigami need food until they are 15 if they have high spiritual pressure, after that they hardly need to eat if ever. I spent the hour getting ready and getting the kids ready for when Karin wakes up which is usually around 5:45 – 6 o'clock and she looks after them all day, she also takes some of the paperwork to do at home so she doesn't have to leave. I would do that but I however have a squad to look after and with the absence of Matsumoto who was looking after her child for a while, it was a tiny bit harder. I dressed the girls in their matching summer dresses since it was the beginning of May and nearly their birthday. Toshiko's was blue and green, while Kimiko's was orange and red. Yumichika had made them for the girls since the Sereitei only had the standard shinigami kimono's clothing wise, he had been really happy to from what I could remember, he got to work making them for all the kids and we were then later confronted by an annoyed Kenpatchi asking why he had gone soft and spending all his time on it rather than fighting. I found it quite amusing though when during that confrontation Yachiru skipped over to him wearing a light pink dress with roses on and started to tell him all about how Yumichika made it for her. He didn't look too impressed.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry I haven't updated for ages!<strong>

**Also I have some bad news, there are only a few more chapters left of this story! So enjoy it while you can before it is over!**

**Any questions?**

**Rebecca xo**

* * *

><p><strong>TRANSLATIONS<strong>

**Toshiko (clever child) Yuki (happiness/snow) Hitsugaya**

**Kimiko (fiery) Kohaku (amber) Hitsugaya**

**Miyu (beauty/gentle) Yuuka (superior/gentle) Ichimaru**

**Kenshin (heart of the sword) Isamu (courage/bravery) Kuchiki Kurosaki**

**Daisuke (great help) Kouhei (Peaceful/happy/healthy) Yamada**

**Yuuta (great bravery) Kenichi (strong healthy/first son) Hisagi**

**Tadashi (loyal/faithful) Kenji (strong healthy/second son) Hisagi**


	31. Chapter 31: 'Happy' Noises

**Hi there!**

**Rebecca xo**

* * *

><p><em>5 years later…<em>

_(Kimiko and Toshiko are now 8)_

Kimiko's POV

My sister and I had started Shinigami academy about a year ago now and we were taking a break just after since mum and dad won't be home for a while. We were resting in a small field on the edge of the Sereitei right near the academy. Its summer right now and I want the chance to enjoy the sun before the harsh autumn and winter months set in. We lay in the shade of a sakura tree while the blossoms fell and stuck in our hair; it stood out a mile in my thick black hair and hardly showed in my sister's long white. She rested her back against the trunk of the tree reading like always whilst I lay slightly in the sun, sunbathing. Damn my parents for having such pale skin, they both look practically white and my dad is pretty much a vampire. Toshiko and him both hate the sun, the stay in the shade while our mum and I go out in the sun more.

"Reading again Toshiko?"

"Uh huh"

"How come I mean, I hate the cold to be honest. That's why you should make the most of the sun Tosh I mean, it's hardly ever warm!"

"I dunno Kim; I don't really mind the cold that much it's just the heat after a while makes me feel ill!"

"Your so much like dad, you know that?"

"Figured as much."

"Still at least you're not as cold as him!"

"Yeah, but at least he does have a soft side though!"

"I'll give ya that one, so what're you reading anyway?"

"I'm studying for the kidou exam"

"Really? C'mon even I'll pass that and your way cleverer than me!"

"Thanks Kim, come on we'd better get home soon or dad will get annoyed again!"

"Yeah, let's go!"

We began walking to the house when we heard someone run up behind us. We turned to see Tadashi Hisagi out of breath, they stopped to regain their breath before smiling and standing up straight again.

"Hey Tosh, Kim"

"Hey Tadashi, what's up?"

"Got in detention so I have to run home or my mum will kill me!"

"What did you do now?"

"Knocked out my brother in Kidou class?"

"You numpty!"

"So… Tosh, you look well today!"

"ARE YOU HITTING ON MY SISTER HISAGI?"

"Gotta go guys see you tomorrow!"

"Bye Tadashi!"

"Yeah, bye Tadashi, he so fancies you Tosh!"

"What are you talking about; we are too young for that sorta thing Kimi!"

"Yeah, well we'd better hurry anyway!"

"Wait for me Kim!"

When we got home, we were met by our mum at the door. I smelt spices from inside so my guess was we were having curry tonight. I remember when auntie Yuzu taught her how to cook when we were about 5; she was pretty much useless at it before then.

"Hey girls, how was school?"

"Wasn't bad but we have a kidou exam next week!"

"Already?"

"Yeah apparently they wanna get all the kids of shinigami through the academy quicker so we can get put in a squad"

"Blimey, you've only been at school for one year! Anyway dinner will be ready in about an hour and your dad will be home in about half an hour so you two can do what you want till then, if you need me I will be in here!"

"Ok thanks!"

We ran into our room that we both share since we were little, it was our choice really. I can't imagine having a room to myself now since we have always shared, it'd be lonely! Toshiko collapsed on the bed with a fan, trying to cool herself off whilst I opened the big window in the room. We couldn't complain about sharing a room since the room we did share was freaking huge! It was also themed on black and white Yin and Yang. Since that's what Toshiko and I were, technically. I then went behind the black screen in our room to get changed out of the uniform and into my black and red kimono Yumichika had made me for my birthday, much to Kenpatchi's annoyance. I pulled my hair out of the usual short ponytail I kept it in (It's short but long enough to tie up). Then went to sit on the bed and brush it. Toshiko's hair was now waist length and had some natural silver streaks when it shined in the sun; she wore a blue and white kimono with silver sandals.

"Hello? I'm home!"

We both got up and walked to the hall to greet our dad before we sat down and ate. We went outside and ate on the porch before Tosh and I ran off into the garden chasing each other for some reason. When we turned when we heard dad say something weird.

"They have matured now, we can have more children!"

We both looked at each other and giggled when our mum slapped him on the cheek. He then started arguing things like 'that wasn't appropriate in front of the kids' and 'I was just saying'. Tosh and I gave each other the knowing look and went inside to pack a bag for the night. When we came back out they were still stood in the same place arguing, Toshiko cleared her throat and they were both silent and turned to us.

"We are gonna go to stay with auntie Yuzu tonight, see you in the morning!"

"What, why?"

"Let's face it we all know after arguments, they always end the same with you two!"

"Yep, with the 'happy' noises!"

Toshiko giggled and tapped me on the arm for that and even I started laughing when I saw their blank chibi expressions. We then both turned and walked to the front door nearly crying of laugher when before she shut the door Tosh shouted.

"And dad, make sure you put something on the end of it!"

I chocked a laugh and we set off for aunt Yuzu's house.

* * *

><p><strong>By the way of you have forgotten Tadashi is the son of Tatsuki and Shuhei!<strong>

**Goods bye!**

**Xo**


	32. Chapter 32: The Reunion

**Love you guys to bit you know :)**

**Comment skittles for all!**

**Rebecca xo**

* * *

><p>Karin's POV<p>

It's late November and guess what? I am once again pregnant! The twins are now 9 years old and are looking forward to having a baby brother or sister to look after. I'm currently 8 months pregnant and feel once again huge, the whole family and all our friends had come to our house to celebrate some news we had for them which is currently a surprise to them. I am currently stood with my mum and dad and my mum has one hand on my bump. She loves her grand kids and is really excited about Rukia and I being pregnant again. I am so glad that she is back too because, now I can't imagine having to live without my mother again, it makes me remember back to the reunion.

_Flashback…_

"_Hurry up guys there is someone I want you to meet!"_

"_Wait up brother, why do you have to run so fast?"_

"_Don't worry Yuzu I will stay with you!"_

"_Thanks dad but there is no need I will catch up eventually!"_

"_Nope, I insist!"_

"_Karin! Do you know what he is talking about, what does he mean someone to meet?"_

"_Well apart from we there's someone he wants us to meet I have no clue!"_

"_Well at least I am not the only clueless one!"_

"_Yeah, don't worry about it I got the impression he was losing it a while ago!"_

_We saw the light at the end of the Dangai and we ran faster to get into the soul society, we all froze once we entered the light and the first thing we all saw was a woman stood at the gate with an unmistakable smile and her long light brown hair blowing in the wind her deep brown eyes. We saw tears appear in them quickly and those tears were also mirrored on my own face._

"_Karin, Yuzu you've grown up even more than Ichigo said you had!"_

"_Mum? How are you even?"_

"_It's ok if you can't believe it but, I am here! I made it to the Rukon district after I died and then Ichigo found me and brought me to the Sereitei, now you're all here!"_

_I was still frozen to the spot as she walked over to us, Yuzu ran over and gave her a hug which made her smile and wrap one arm around her. I however was still frozen; I couldn't believe the sight she was here?_

"_Karin? Are you ok? You look a bit pale!"_

"_Yeah, I'm ok it's just a bit much to take in!"_

_She smiled and walked over to pull me into a hug and I gladly did so, Yuzu had taken a tissue out of her pocket and was wiping away tears that were falling like waterfalls down her face! I pulled away and smiled, Toshiro walked over to us and put my hand in his which made me blush slightly and my mum gave us the knowing look when we heard a large crash behind us. We turned to see me dad on the floor face down, and moaning a few owes. Yuzu ran over to help him while my mother giggled at the sight. Once he had stood back up again he looked over to where the rest of us were stood and saw her for the first time in 12 years._

"_Hello Isshin"_

"…_My… My wife Masaki has returned to me!"_

"_Yep"_

_He ran up to her and gave her a hug, although it looked more like a rugby tackle from where I was stood, she giggled and hugged him back while everyone else looked at the scene and smiled._

"_WE ARE HOLDING A TAICHOS MEETING NOW! I NEED YOU HITSUGAYA TAICHO, ICHIGO KUROSAKI AND ISSHIN KUROSAKI TO COME TO THE MEETING!"_

"_Sure old man, but what do you need me and my dad for?"_

"_YOU WILL FIND OUT SOON ENOUGH, NOW COME ALONG!"_

_Toshiro directed me to the squad ten barracks and told me to wait there till the end of the meeting. I was quite shocked that my brother and my dad had been promoted to the ranks of Taicho!_

_End of flashback…_

Toshiro and I were stood in front of the whole group hand in hand ready to give the news to everyone. Toshiro cleared his throat and started to go on and on about how we met and what made him fall in love with me and I did the same, he then turned and took both my hands in his and kneeled down in front of me. I had already said yes but he wanted everyone to find out by doing this, I thought it was pretty romantic.

"Karin Kurosaki, I love you and our children with all my heart. I want to make us officially a family and spend the rest of my days with you. You melted the frost from around my once cold heart and replaced it with the flame it once had, you are the one person in my life I have truly ever loved and I hope to show you that love for the rest of my days. Karin Kurosaki, will you marry me?"

"Yes… Toshiro, I will marry you!"

We kissed passionately as the room erupted with applause, awwwws and cheering. I saw Rangiku cling on to Gin in tears wailing something along the lines of, 'My chibi Taicho is getting married, he's finally grown up, I'm so proud of him' Gin was smiling but looked slightly awkward about the whole situation and settled for letting her cry on his shoulder while he lightly patted her back. We were planning the wedding for after the little one is born so we can have another little bridesmaid or a ring bearer. I looked down at the ring; it was a large sapphire with a smaller ruby within it. It was truly beautiful and I thought it really did represent us a couple. A frozen flame!


	33. Chapter 33: Epilogue

**This is the last chapter of A Frozen Flame!**

**Thank you so much for adding this story to your alerts, favourites and to all the people who commented, asked questions and finally to everyone reading for all the support you have given me throughout the story. This is also the epilogue not a proper chapter so it is brief!**

**I have decided the sequel is going to be called Light up Darkness**

**I will be starting it either today or tomorrow depending on if I have time!**

**Xoxo Rebecca oxoX**

* * *

><p>On the 10th of December Karin gave birth to a healthy baby boy called Satoshi (fast learnerwise) Hisoka (cautious/reserved) Hitsugaya, he looked like a mini Toshiro with white hair and turquoise eyes, but he has Karin's facial features. Also five years later Karin and Toshiro had a winter wedding on the 19th of December the day before Toshiro's birthday.

Yuzu and Hanataro had a little girl on the 12th of July named Cho (butterfly) Emi (beautiful blessing) Yamada; she has long brown hair and light blue eyes. Although the other kids in the Sereitei grew at a normal human rate Nel seemed to stay the same and only grew a few millimetres which made squad 12 particularly interested and it took a lot to keep them from her.

Rukia gave birth on the 15th of April which was the same day as her sister Hisana was born (I don't actually know when she was born, for the purpose of this she was born that day). They named her Sakura (cherry blossom) Hisana (Scarlett/truth/reality) Kuchiki Kurosaki. She had Rukia's black hair with natural red streaks in a short bobbed hair style, she also had Rukia's eyes but with some of Ichigo's features.

Rangiku had a healthy little boy on the 9th of September called Ryuu (dragon) Jin (swift speed) Ichimaru; he had gins hair in metallic blonde and had his eyes and facial features. His eyes like Gin remained closed for the majority of the time however they were light blue like both of his parents. He also has his dad's facial features.

Nanao and Shunsuei had two girls, two years apart the eldest was born on the 24th of May and was named Kaeda (maple) Ai (love) Kyoraku, she looks like mini Nanao but had longer hair like her dad and she also wears glasses like her mother. The youngest of their children was born on the 6th of June and was named Ayaka (colourful flower) Izumi (spring) Kyoraku. She also looks like Nanao except her hair is brown and also extremely long like her sisters. She often weaves multi-coloured flowers into it and always has it down.

Uryuu and Orihime had two children, the eldest was born on the 10th of August and was a boy named Ren (lotus) Takeo (hero/gentlemen) Ishida he has blackish blue hair like his father in the same style and he has Orihime's grey eyes but doesn't need glasses. The second was born on the 23rd of November and was a girl named Mayumi (true bow/archer) Shikha (gentle deer) Ishida; she also has blackish blue hair she also has her mother's long hair and grey eyes.

Unohana and Ukitake also had a baby boy on the 10th of February and named Makoto (sincere) Mitsuo (shining hero) Ukitake and he has long black hair and a side fringe and Ukitake's forest green eyes. He also has his facial features.

* * *

><p><strong>That is all for this story!<strong>

**Thanks to all you people that read it!**

**Keep an eye on my page for the sequel 'Light up Darkness'.**

**I hope to hear from you all next time!**

**Bye for now – Rebecca xo**


End file.
